Teen wolf season 5- season of death
by Zion the doctor
Summary: Scott and his have made it to senior year and for some sophomore year, and to top it all off some old friends have returned to Beacon Hills so everything is good. Only not so for a powerful and ancient person has arrived in town with plans that could put the pack in harms way or save them. But the worst part is that this person is bringing ancient feud as well. and it brings Death.
1. Chapter 1

**I do not own Teen Wolf Opening titles**

A black background takes place, it than turn's red before showing a big black wolf it then turns into Scott McCall with a close up of his eyes that turn red.

Scott: jumps down, in his full werewolf form and roars

A dragon flies overhead looks down and shoots fire

Stiles: walks to his clear board and writes "death is coming"

A trident is levitating with a circular diamond glowing blue than releases lightning

Derek: grips his head tightly as he roars blood coming from his head

The ground splits open revealing skeleton hands reaching for the surface

Lydia: looks into a mirror screams and watches it shatter

Hands rise from the water as someone tries to come up for air

Jackson: runs out into the lacrosse field, drops to the ground puts his head down lifts it back up to reveal his blue eyes

The front door to Scott's house is shown, a werewolf's claw appear and slashes the door

Malia: runs out of the woods, past a tree, and stops

Scott pulls Kira to him then kisses her

Kira: prepares her sword in a fighting stance her eyes glow bright orange

Two shadowy figures are seen on a wall. One is holding a scythe swings it and decapitates the other

Liam: head turned to the left in his werewolf form turns and is back to normal

A crystal ball glows blue it then cracks letting a blue mist out, a sword is being pulled out a forge it is covered in blood,

Scott's face shows up his and his eyes turn crimson red, then a man's hand is shown holding a skull he then crushes it.

The Teen Wolf titles show and they are formed by green smoke


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Teen Wolf

Of all things he hated in the world or what he could hate, was having to wait for his plans to take fruition even he planned. But time has taught Michael patience is required to achieve your goals, however his plans for Beacon Hills needs careful planning. He looks down to his 10 followers who were waiting eagerly for his command. One of them approaches him, his name is Dan one of his most loyal friends and partner comes to and asks him the most constant question they been asking.

"What are we waiting for Michael? We have arrived at our destination and you have us wait."

"Oh Dan, You like me are ever the most impatient. I am just watching the view but you are right it's time to move. Tell them we head for the Nemeton." Michael says.

"As you wish my master" Replies Dan. He turns to the others and tells them it's time to move out. He and two others shift into their forms and flies there while the other seven must drive within the two cars. However Michael needs no such transportation for he has his own way of traveling. He begins two cross his arms as blue mists starts to cover as he begins his chant. Then his body begins to fade as he releases his arms, walks forward, and then he is gone. When he arrives Dan and the others are waiting for him with a sense of fear in their eyes. One of them approaches him; her name is Kimiko Shinzo. She is followed by her lover Kyle who is cold from the night's chilling air but as usual he stands to endure it. Kimiko responds first.

"Why are we here Michael?" she asks.

"Yeah there's nothing of value here but that stump in the ground." Kyle comments.

Michael sighs. Instead of indulging them on why they were here he just walks past them, turns right, and continues walking into the direction of the woods. When he gets their Michael walks 4 feet before he sees what he was looking for. A grave with a cross on top of it with a name "Aidan" he kneels down and puts his hand on top feeling the energy coming from it. Someone comes from behind and lay's their hand on his shoulder. It is Claudia and she has been more than patient on the trip to this hellhole town but even she has her impatience.

"Was he someone you knew?" Claudia asks.

"No." He replies.

"So, why are we here then Michael? It doesn't make sense for you to just take us to a town like and to just visit a grave." She replies with distaste.

"Ha ha ha ha ha ha ah, No it doesn't make sense, unless I am here for the body Claudia." Michael says cheerfully.

He gets up wipes the dirt off his with his jacket. He looks to Claudia then to two of his group members and then he calls to them. "Adam, Cody bring the shovels and start digging but don damage the body." They both nod and head to the truck to grab the shovels. He looks to the rest and says "Charlotte, Gemma, Kyle, Kimiko, and Dan take position and keep a lookout for anything. If it moves investigate and bring it back to me. Alive." And after giving them their orders they run to their spots and prepare for anything that might come. Charlotte prepares her bow caster, Kimiko grabs her sword, Kyle pulls his trident from his back, and Gemma and Dan shift into their own forms. When Michael made her they were at where needed to be he looked to the last two. "Shaun, Laura." They both approach him and at the same time they say "Yes?" Michael looks at the other car then back to them and says "Bring the girl to me and don't let her out of your sight." They both head for the car, while Laura pops the trunk; Shaun grabs the girl who begins to kick and scream furiously. When Shaun and Laura brought the girl; Adam and Cody had returned with the shovels. Claudia looks to them then at Michael and says.

"What's the point of this Michael and what's with this grave?" she demands.

Before he answers he looks to Adam and Cody and says to them "What are you waiting for? Start digging and remember do not damage the body." He says.

"Yes sir." Adam says quickly.

"On it." replies Cody.

As they begin to dig he looks to Claudia and finally answers her question. "Well Claudia as you know we are in a dire situation and even with are advanced abilities we cannot let our enemies get the advantage they need by seizing this town or killing this pack that defends it." He says cooly.

"What concern is this pack to you or this? Like Kyle said the only thing of value is the Nemeton." Claudia said impatiently.

"Because my sweet, if you had done history you would know that the Nemeton is not the only thing of value here. One, there is Eichen House and it houses with in its building is a wing with rooms filled with some of the most dangerous creatures of this world, second there is the Hale Vault that lies beneath the high school's sign and what it holds is many secrets and things that can be used, and last but not least is the supernatural that lies within the town." Michael tells Claudia patting her cheek. He looks to Adam and Cody to see they have stopped digging, Adam gets up approaches Michael and say's "We've unearthed the body Michael."

"Ah good, now I need you to go into the car and bring the box." Michael asks nicely. Adam nods, he than proceeds to get out of the grave and walks to the car opens the trunk, grabs a box and walks back giving it to Michael. He takes it from Adam; opens it and says "Finally, now we may begin." He turns to Claudia who quickly says "But why are we here though?" "Do you dare question him Claudia!?" Dan growls in his transformation. Michael looks to him and says calmly "It is alright it was just a question."

"Well Claudia the reason we are here is not because of Eichen or the Vault but to prevent our enemy from harming the Alpha of this town." He says casually.

"And what makes this alpha different?" She asks bluntly.

"That is simple my friend for this alpha is no ordinary one for he is a True Alpha and every 100 years two werewolves a male and a female will rise from sheer will and become an alpha. You see Claudia True Alpha's are different from a regular alpha because they are faster, stronger, deadlier, and have a higher chance of changing someone. However there are people in this world who would like nothing more than to exploit this True Alpha's power and I will not let this happen." Michael says. "Ok so what's with the body and the girl?" She asks. Michael smiles walks to the girl Shaun is holding who whimpers in fear. He then puts his hand to her face rubs it and says "She will be a sacrifice so we may bring Aidan back to life so he may rejoin the True Alpha." He says with no emotion. When hearing this; the girl began to scream desperately trying to call out for help, oh Michael pitied her.

"Now, my sweet it pains me to do this to such a pretty lady like you but in order for this to work I must take your life in order to make this spell work. You know no-strings-attached." He tells in an attempt to calm her. She begins to scream louder than before and her screaming reminded him of a banshee's scream. Michael looks to Shaun and nods his head than turning his attention back to the body. Shaun knowing what it means grows his claws and his eyes turn like a snake he looks to the girl "Sorry" he says then he rips out the girl's throat. Her eyes grow in horror as she stops screaming. Her eyes go into the back of her head as blood seeps from her throat. Michael looks and says "Let blood sink the body and its grave for we need her blood for the ritual." Shaun does as he is instructed and asks Laura to help position the body and while that is happening blood begins to pour into the grave onto the body. Michael looks on satisfied as to what is going on.

Claudia looks at the body and asks "So who is this Aidan?"

"He and along with his twin brother were once members to Deucalion's alpha pack but they were defeated by the True Alpha. Him and his brother Ethan then joined his pack against a Nogitsune" he tells. When hearing the name Nogitsune, Kimiko looks back then back to guarding the area.

"However he was killed by the Oni that the Nogitune had used, and with his brother dead Ethan left." He continues telling the story.

"So you are bringing this Aidan back to life to spy on this alpha?" Claudia asks confused.

"No. I am bringing Aidan back to life so I can present him and his twin as a gift of good favor." Michael says treating like a child.

Her eyes light up. "His twin, what do you mean gift?" She demands.

"When I bring Aidan back, Ethan will come because of his connection to his brother and when he comes back, they will go to Scott McCall and rejoin his pack. Now lets begin the ritual." He says eagerly ready get this done.

He walks around the grave until he is standing over Aidan's body. Michael then begins to sway his arms bringing blue mist around him, stops and begins a circular motion with left hand. He begins the chant.

" _Resurrectio lapso lupus et vivere iterum"_

" _Resurrectio lapso lupus et surgere iterum"_

" _Facere carnem dives cum vita"_

" _Facere eius pulmones spirant aeris"_

" _Facere eius cor currere cum sanguinem"_

" _Surgere et vivere iterum"_

" _Surgere et vivere iterum"_

" _Surgere et vivere iterum"_

" _Et faciem fatum et contineo incertisque tuus sarcina"_

As soon as he finished the chant, blue lightning comes from his hand and into the grave electrocuting the body. When the lightning stopped the coffin lit up in red light as the body started to move. The blood from the girl was absorbed into the body as moves rejuvenates the body, the bones started realigning themselves and putting themselves back together, the organs were growing back and the heart started beating again, and the skin and muscles started growing back. When the process was completed a naked teenage boy was laying within the grave, Claudia looks into the grave and screams when the boy takes in a deep breath. Michael looks to Claudia then to the others. He yells "Quick everybody leave and to our new home before he awakens." Everybody stops what they're doing and heads for the car. Kimiko, Kyle, the siblings: Adam and Charlotte, and Cody head for the truck. They quickly get in the truck with Adam taking the wheel and speeds away. Gemma and Shaun shift into their forms and join Dan in flight leaving Laura and Claudia with Michael as they head for the car. While Claudia and Laura head to the car, Michael looks back into the grave to see that Aidan was staring back at him. They stare for a couple of seconds Aidan started getting prompting Michael back to the present; he then begins to run to the car. When he gets to the car and opens the driver door he looks back to see Aidan crawling out of the grave he turns back to the car gets in and floors it.

And as he drives Laura speaks for the first time tonight "This True Alpha, Scott McCall. What happens if he doesn't join us or reacts violently?"

Michael smiles "Well Laura we will "persuade" him to see things from our perspective." He says poisonously.

"And if he still refuses us?" She asks.

Claudia looks to him in the passenger seat waiting for his answer. Michael thinks for a minute then is shocked at what she hears. Michael eyes turn completely green as he says.

"Simple. We find the female True Alpha and kill Scott McCall!" He yells venomously.


	3. Chapter 3

**I do not own teen wolf**

Aidan pov

He walked for who knows how long but he walked for hours trying to find his way out of the woods, trying to understand what is going on. He remembers the Oni, the Nogitsune, and more importantly he remembers dying in his brother's arms. After being stabbed by the Oni he felt a darkness taking over as he fought for consciousness. Aidan's last few moments were with his brother and that was all he ask for, but even though he died he finds himself alive, naked, and carrying a box that was left behind by that strange kid. He stops and listens with his wolf senses; he hears the sound of cars coming from the right of him. He walks toward the sound until he finds the city of Beacon Hills. He stays in the trees so he won't be seen by passing cars.

Waiting for an opportunity to cross was really testing Aidan because whatever the reason why he was alive was really eating at him. Finding his opportunity to cross, Aidan then runs across the street past some buildings till he finds a clothing store right in front of him. He stops to see what they have before putting the box down and breaks the glass stealing one of the male mannequin clothes. After putting the clothes and shoes on Aidan picks up the box and walks down the street. Thinking about what happened earlier on about what he saw in his grave; Aidan thinks about the teenage kid he saw standing over him when they locked eyes.

He looked strange and his eyes revealed intent, danger, and power. He remembers seeing those eyes in Deucalion but his eyes were different from his former Alpha. What made them different was sadness. But he can't worry about him now; right now he needs to find Scott and tell him what has happened, boy Scott is sure in for a surprise, but getting in contact with his brother was a major priority. Knowing full well that Ethan will know he's alive because of their connection to feel each other from long distances, Aidan knows it's only a matter of time before his brother comes in search of him and he too will be shocked by his discovery. Than once that is taken care of, him and his brother will rejoin Scott's pack and he will be reunited with his one true love. Lydia. But first there was something he needs to do first. Aidan needs to eat.

XX

It is the next day. Scott gets out of bed and into his bathroom; looks at himself in the mirror preparing for his first day of senior year; he was doing his hair, brushing his teeth, putting deodorant on, and getting dressed. Scott couldn't believe it was almost over, and after that college he could barely contain his excitement but also fear. He deserved this after all he and his friends been through since dealing with Peter all the way to the Dead pool. But he wishes Allison would have been here to enjoy with him. Boyd, Erica, and Aidan were also gone and he wishes they were here too. However he can't dread over the past because today was his day. Scott walks out of his room down the stairs bought to walk out the house when his mom calls for him.

"Scott?"

"Yes?" He answers. His mom comes from the kitchen with a smile on her face and holding his lunch. She hands it to him and before he knows it Melissa hugs her son.

"I cannot believe my son is a senior! Uh this is every parent's nightmare and dream." she said excitedly.

Scott looked at her with a deviant smile and says "Now why is it every parent's dream that their kid goes to college?" He asks suspiciously. Mrs. McCall looks at him shockingly, trying to come up with an answer. Scott can only hold in his laughter then his mom quickly says "Because a parent is happy when their child goes to college and they are finally out of the house so the parent can have the house to themselves." She states triumphantly. Scott just rolls his eyes, takes his lunch and walks outside before mom says some caring words "Hey I'm proud of you Scott." She said. Scott looks back and replies "Thank you mom." He says smiling. Mrs. McCall smiles and says "Have a good day." Scott walks out the door and says "I will." He grabs his helmet jumps on his dirt bike, starts it and drives off to school with sense of a great day. His thoughts went to his friends and what fun they'll have over the school year.

XX

Stiles was on his computer looking at the police reports searching for anything out of the ordinary, his dad comes from the hallway shocked to find that he has not left for school, he looks to the stairs then back at him. The sheriff clears his throat an attempt to get his attention. Stiles didn't acknowledge him, his dad tries again; still no reply. The sheriff nods his head and yells "Stiles!"

"Yes dad?" He answers.

"Shouldn't you be heading to school?" he states.

"Yeah but dad, the supernatural is on a rampage throughout the world and anyone could be heading to Beacon Hills and I would like to be prepared." He exclaims.

"Stiles, even you can't predict when something's going to happen." His dad tells him an effort to get him to school.

"True, but I can't let this go dad I got to find what's coming next otherwise we're dealing with I don't know, a were poodle or a leprechaun. He says figuratively.

"Do I need to call Malia?" Mr. Stilinski asks.

"She is getting a ride from Kira and Lydia." Stiles points out.

"Ok." His dad replies and walks off. Stiles continues doing his research intending to go to school but only in an hour or so. He kept doing his intense research until his computer shutdown on him unexpectedly. He looks at his screen, tried turning it on again, he looked up and saw the fan off, and he noticed the air conditioner was off. Stiles gets up, walks into the hallway and noticed that his dad was standing in the hallway looking satisfied. "What happened dad."

"I turned the power off so you will go to school." His dad remarked. Stiles looks at his dad, shocked that his dad would go to great lengths to stop him from finding out important information. He turns back to his computer then to his father, and before he could open his mouth to protest his dad lifts up his hand and says "Leave for school now!" Stiles could not believe this was happening but rather than argue he complies with dad goes back to his room and grabs his book bag. He walks past his and says "Have a good day."

The sheriff looks to his son and repeats "You too Stiles."

Stiles goes out the front door and into his jeep thinking about his senior. He starts his jeep and pulls out of the drive way but stops when something catches his eye. Stiles is then shocked at who he sees; Danny pulling out of his parents garage in his Nissan Altima. Danny sees stiles, looking at him stops and waves.

"Hey Stiles, how are you?" Danny asks. Stiles still shocked by Danny's return stutters trying to find the right words. "Stiles?" Danny asks again. Stiles regains his composure and looks at Danny then replies "Good man, how are you, thought you moved."

"Yeah, thought for a minute I was going to staying in Brooklyn but evidently not." He states. Stiles looked at him for minute before asking "Are you going to miss it in Brooklyn?"

"I did, but this town beats it by a lot, the supernatural, dead bodies and some new creature coming to town with intent to wreak havoc, I mean this place beats Brooklyn by a 4 to 1." Danny tells him. Stiles looks at him but remember what Ethan said about him knowing about the supernatural.

"So, Danny excited about senior year?" Stiles asks.

"I am but it is scary because this is our last year then it is college." Danny tells him.

"Yeah, see you at school Danny." Stiles says saying goodbye.

"See you." Danny replies.

Stiles pulls out of his drive way and follows Danny to school thinking about school, senior year and what his friends were going to do after it. Oh he could answer all most any question you could give him but this was hard for him. But he can't worry about it now because he has to worry about the present now.

XX

"So who is excited about senior?" Kira asks trying to start a conversation. Lydia looks to her from the passenger seat with a "Are you serious" look.

"Really of all things you could ask, you choose one the most dreaded questions?" Lydia tells her.

"Sorry, just trying to start a conversation." Kira says. Malia looks at her from the back. She keeps forgetting the fact that senior year also means last year of school and departure from many of your friends. "Um, what is senior year again?" asks Malia.

"It's our last year of high school before we go to college; you know so we can get a job that we want." Kira replies.

"Oh right." Malia says dispirited. Lydia looks at Malia in the rearview mirror then sighs "What's wrong?" Lydia asks curiously.

"Nothing it's just… I… I don't know, I guess I'm afraid that after high school Stiles will leave me for some blonde girl with big boobs at a drunk party." Malia tells them pessimistically.

"I sense a but coming along because there's more." Lydia remarks.

"Yes. I'm afraid I won't pass senior year; and if don't pass I can't be with Stiles so that's what I'm afraid of." Malia says saddened.

Kira looks at Malia then locked eyes with Lydia before saying "Hey, you're going to pass ok, you'll be with Stiles and you're going go to college with your friends." She tells reassuringly.

"Yeah, and you'll be able to stop Stiles if any big boob girl comes." Lydia tells her in an attempt to cheer her up. Malia looks at them with a new sense pride and courage, they were she shouldn't let her fear get the better of her. She was going to pass high school; she was going to be with Stiles, and beat up and girl who came near. "Yeah, I'm gonna pass and I'll be waving goodbye at that school when I do!" Malia says victoriously.

"That's the spirit girl, you go." Kira tells her cheering on.

"Totally, we'll show them all." Lydia encouraging her before going back to driving, then for some strange reason her thoughts went Jackson and Aidan was here to celebrate it. Only she wishes Jackson wasn't in London and Aidan wasn't dead but she couldn't change fate and they probably wouldn't like each other. But at least she 3 things out of this; one was her friends who she'll be; two was her new confidence in her powers, and the deputy of Beacon Hills Jordan Parrish. She promised to help him found what he was and she will continue to help him till they do. Boy she had it all planned and she was going to see it through.

XX

Out in the woods, past all the trees, and at where the old Hale house laid burned and destroyed is a newly mansion built mansion that stands on the ruins. The circular gates that goes around the mansion forming a rectangle, outside the giant house were 3 cars; one blue Nissan Altima, a black Audi R8, a Chevrolet truck, and a Suzuki B king with Romanian writings on it. These were very expensive vehicles, but to the people living inside money was not an issue but keeping them intact was a different matter. The mansion was a two story building that was built with an attic, a basement, and with 8 windows, four on the left and four the right. The backyard had a pool that was rectangular in shape but with one ending in a circle to get in and it also had hot tub at the far end, plus it was 10 feet.

But the inside was by far the most interesting thing about the house. The halls were filled with paintings from Europe, Africa, Japan, etc. in many forms, 13 bedrooms 6 bathrooms, a huge kitchen, and the entrance into the building was also circular with a staircase leading up into the building. In the living room Michael was standing at the window looking out into the view of Beacon Hills. His respective group was behind him waiting on his command; Michael turns to them with a smile as he looks at them as his eyes look upon them.

Kimiko was sitting on Kyle's lap on the sofa, next to them was Claudia and Dan, Gemma was sitting in the chair next to them with Cody standing next to with his hand on her shoulder, and the twins: Adam and Charlotte were standing with Laura and Shaun. They were all waiting on him to give them their orders so they can begin. Michael stares at them for a moment before saying "As you all know it is the first day of school for Scott and his pack so it is imperative that we don't make our move yet so do not mess with them." They all shrug their head in compliance with them. Satisfied Michael continues "If you see them ignore them and go about your business."

"What if they approach us, what should we do?" Charlotte asks twiddling her blonde hair in her hands.

Michael thinks for moment, than he tells them "If Scott or any of his pack members engage you in conversation then talk to them, I trust in your guises abilities to handle them if so but do not tell them anything about us or our plans." He states.

Everyone looks to each other for assurance with what they heard but it was Gemma's turn to ask. "Yeah but for some of us they will know we're supernatural they might come at us with questions like "what are you or what do you want?" how shall we handle that?" She asks in concern.

"Yes, she is right how shall we act when they come to us Michael?" Shaun says right after her.

Michael looking at the time looks to them and says "Well yes, Scott might approach you guys because many of you are supernatural but if he does it is out of curiosity. So just go about your business and if he talks to you, talk."

Dan gets up, not to protest but to stretch his muscles but still he has a question. Dan looks to everyone before speaking "What if they follow?"

"Act normal and lose them!" Michael says cooly.

"And what happens if they attack us?" Kimiko asks. Michael looks at her with a big smile. His thoughts go all over wondering what to say but also in amusement because he knows they wouldn't fight his friends unless provoked. But he admits she does have a point so he tells them this.

"If for some strange reason Scott or his pack attack you unprovoked then defend yourself. But on no circumstances are you to attack them without justification start a fight without my approval. Is that understood all of you?" Michael asks them sternly but in a threatening manner.

They all look to each other before saying in union "Yes Michael." After hearing their answers Michael was satisfied. Looking back out the window before turning back to them ready to get on with business before finally saying "So who is ready to go to school?"

They all groan.

XX

Liam is sitting on the bus jamming to some music thinking about his first day of school until he starts feeling a tap on his shoulder. He turns around to see Mason tapping his shoulder repeatedly. Liam takes off his earbuds to hear him better, and after doing that he asks "What is it?"

"Dude this bestiary that you guys let me read is amazing I mean there are so many supernatural creatures, beings, people associated with the supernatural, plants, and hunters dude this is awesome!" Mason says ecstatically loving the fact that the supernatural exists. Liam smiles as mason shows him the many pictures of the creatures in the bestiary; witches, berserkers, leprechauns, centaurs, kanimas, wendigo's and so on. He saw one chapter that was talking about dragons and how they come in different sizes, breathe fire, and how they can break through a mountain ash barrier. Liam can't deny the fact that bestiary was interesting but the things that were in there were pretty creepy to look at.

"Yeah, they are cool to look at but the creatures are creepy to look at." Liam replies agreeing with Mason but with some of them he doesn't want to face such as berserkers, they were indeed a dangerous foe indeed.

"I know but wouldn't it be nice to meet some of these creatures like mermaids, elves, oh or even a"

"A human being perhaps?" Liam says in an attempt to change the subject because he really tired of talking about the supernatural. Mason looks bewildered that he would not want to talk further about the supernatural but it wouldn't hurt to talk about something. Thinking about a subject to talk about Mason looked out the window for a couple of seconds before thought came to him.

"Excited about sophomore year Liam?" Mason asked.

"No, Its 3 more years of school with you know who going there." Liam tells him disappointedly. Mason looked confused for a minute before saying the person's name that he thought of. "Brett?"

"No mean and Brett are on good terms now, and believe it or not he has joined Scott's pack so we'll be seeing more of him as a thank you for saving Satomi's pack from the Dead pool." Liam says with no emotion.

Mason thinks again before realizing who he is talking about and he says with careful intentions "Hayden."

"Bingo!" Liam confirming the culprits name. Hayden had hated Liam since 6th grade and boy this girl can hold grudges like an old king before America was discovered.

"Oh relax man, I'm sure Hayden has forgotten all about the 6th grade and I am sure she won't give you any more trouble this year." Mason says in an attempt to make him feel better about a situation that has haunted him for years. Only it was a futile effort because there was nothing he could do.

"Yeah right, that will happen in a million years." Liam says distastefully.

"Well at least you tried making attempts to tell her you're sorry." Replies Mason.

"If only they worked Mason, in only they worked." Liam says miserably. The bus stops as they arrive at school. The parking lot was filled with kids of many grades freshmen, sophomore, juniors, and seniors. Amongst the many crowds of people talking to their friends was Scott, Stiles, Lydia, Kira, Malia, Brett who Liam was shocked to find at school this quick, and some boy that Liam didn't recognize. Oh well he will find out who he is in a minute.

"Wow who's that guy with Scott and the others?" Mason says with a mesmerized grin.

"I don't know, lets find out." Liam says. As soon as they get off the bus, they run to their friends to catch up on things. By the time they get their Scott had sensed him coming, he turns to look at them and is happy to see them again.

"Liam, Mason so good to see you guys, I want to introduce you guys our friend Danny; Danny meet Mason and Liam." Scott tells introducing them all.

"Hello, my name is Danny." Danny replies holding his hand out to both of them.

"Liam."

"Mason." After the introductions was set they all started getting to know each other and everything was fine till Danny drops a bomb shell on them.

"So Scott, I never thought you would create your own beta." Looking at Danny with surprise; Liam turns to Scott with a _what the hell_ look.

"Oh right, apparently Danny knows about the supernatural." Brett says beating Scott to the punch.

"Really?" Liam asks.

"Yup, known for a long time." Danny tells Liam cheerfully. Lydia looks at Danny curiously before saying.

"Yeah how do you know about the supernatural?" she asks.

"Yes, that has been bugging us." Stiles replies in a agreement.

Everyone looks to Danny for an answer. Danny is quiet for a moment before saying

"Dudes this is Beacon Hills. You don't have to look far for answers to know that this town is weird."

"Yeah, I guess that makes sense." Malia says. Mason jaw drops that everyone is satisfied with his answer.

"Well, now that everything is wrapped up let's all go to our firsts class of the day." Kira says enthusiastically.

"Yep let's all go the bell will be ringing any minute now." Scott says to get them all going. As they all walked Liam could only smile seeing how happy everyone is. And as they walked through the hall with heads high Liam could actually think how fun his school year will be.

Nothing could stop them now.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

 **Hey everyone my name is the doctor and I wanted to tell you that this will be a fun story because this will delve into the mystery of werewolves. I wanted to tell you that Michael and his group, I used actors and actresses to help visualize them. Here they are.**

 **Allies/enemies**

 **Matt Dallas- Michael Mehan fox Lucretia**

 **Alexander Ludwig- Dan**

 **Liam hemsworth- Kyle**

 **Gianna junn- Kimiko**

 **Andy fischer price- Adam**

 **Katie gill- Charlotte**

 **Raviv Ullman- Shaun**

 **Leighton meester- Gemma**

 **Ali michalka- Laura**

 **Hanna mangan-Lawrence- Claudia**

 **Dylan Sprouse- Cody**

 **Yeah I know a lot are from different movies or shows but they are just their for visualization. Any way the next part of the chapter will have our unknown friend Michael and his friends having classes with Scott's pack and boy will everyone be getting along fine. But also i'll be talking about Aidan and his reunion with his brother Ethan and also 2 more old faces will make an appearance. Keep reading.**


	4. Chapter 4

**I do not own teen wolf**

Scott's pov

Scott walked down the halls with his friends as they pass some very familiar faces, classes, and memories of some very funny times. Scott looked to his right to look into his new AP Biology class. He sees that it is empty so he continues on walking with his pack until they stop near the top to the second floor of the school to talk some more before they left for class. "So who's got what and with whom might I ask?" Scott asks them all generically.

"Well I got World History 1st period, Chemistry 2nd, English 3rd, and Lacrosse last." Liam states.

"Cool, looks like you and I will be sharing the first class together buddy!" Mason says pulling Liam into a man-hug.

"And I will be joining you at practice Liam." Brett says evilly looking at Liam knowing he will embarrass him.

"Yah." Liam replies sarcastically knowing full well what was coming, he only hoped it didn't end badly.

"Don't worry me and Stiles will be there to help you if he tries something." Scott tells him to make him feel better although he was curious as what Brett had in stored for him.

"Well I might help him do whatever he's doing to you, so don't go hoping." Stiles said teasing Liam as well.

"Don't forget me guys I'm back as goalie." Danny reminds Scott and Stiles.

"You were a goalie?" Liam asks Danny curiously.

"He is the best goalie there is on the team." Scott tells him proudly.

"Wow, so you'll be of great help on the team then right?"

"More so than all of you guys put together." Danny gloats at all of them to stir competition.

"Oh yeah, well I bet i can take you on." Brett was about to say something else when Lydia interrupted them all.

"If you jocks are done talking about this we must all get to our lockers now that you boys wasted our time." Lydia tells them into an attempt to change the subject from sports.

"Yeah, it is getting close to that time guys." Scott says agreeing with Lydia. He looks to everyone before pulling Kira into a kiss. "Alright see you guys, and have a good day."

Upon hearing that everyone went to find their lockers to put their stuff in, but before Kira could depart Scott pulls her back and kisses one last time before they leave.

"What time will you be free tonight?" Kira asks him to keep the moment alive.

Scott looks at and tells her "After work, but don't worry it won't be long though."

They kiss one last time before a thought came into Kira's head "I just realized something." Scott looks at her confused, wondering what she could have realized.

"What?" He asks.

"We have the same class for first period." Kira reminds him tapping the side of his head. After this, it took a while for Scott to process this before he started to remember.

"Oh yeah, we do have the same class!" He says cheerfully. With excitement they both start to walk to class and just when they stepped in the classroom Scott's wolf senses kicked in. He looks down the hall to find what caused him to be on the alert; however he saw and heard nothing.

Kira looks back at him curiously wandering what he was searching for before she asks "What's wrong?" she asks. Scott looks at her before taking one last look in the halls, after that he answers her question.

"Everything's fine, just thought I smelled something." He tells her reassuringly. After being satisfied with his answer they walk to an open table and sit together. And as they talk about mundane things; out in the hallway a boy materializes out of nowhere he had his right fist to his heart that allowed him to turn invisible. The boy is Kyle and he is just observing them both when Michael, Cody and Laura approach. Cody looks at them in the class before saying.

"It is amazing to be so close to the True Alpha, I can just feel his power. I wish I could be like him." Cody speaks to himself in astonishment. Michael looks at Cody with bewilderment, the shock that Cody would say that. When Cody sees Michael's face, he looks down not wanting to be punished by him.

"Remember do not engage them in anyway unless you have to ok? Just watch them understand." Laura, Cody, and Kyle both look at him and say in union.

"Yes Michael." Michael smiles and motions his head to tell them to get moving into class. They all comply and walk into class and when Michael saw they that they ignored Scott he walked away satisfied heading to his class.

XX

Malia and Lydia were at their lockers pulling stuff out of their book bags and putting their things in the lockers. Malia looks at the people passing her with curiosity, she looks at Lydia and asks "How come so many of them look so young, I mean shouldn't they appear older and buffer?" Malia questions her on this subject. Lydia looks at her then at a couple of kids who are socializing near the bathroom; she thinks for a couple of minutes before deciding what her answer will be.

Lydia looks at her and says "Yeah, I used to think that way too. Always wondering how old they were, are they gay or will they be good in bed." Malia gives her a frown as she wonders why she is talking about sex with boys. "What? I'm only telling you what I used to think when a new kid came in the school." Lydia explains.

"I thought you said you never have sex with boys?" Malia asks her mockingly. Lydia frowns at her in return after telling her so many times, that she is done with boys.

"I told you once, now I'm telling you second time. I am done with boys, ok? So stop asking that." Lydia scolding her on the matter of boys but Malia with a grin brings up an evil question.

"Is it because of your new relationship with Parrish?" With hearing that Lydia closes her locker, closes her eyes quickly, and slowly turns her head to Malia. Malia took a step back with fear, because the look Lydia was giving her actually scared her. She stared at her for a couple seconds; Lydia then says one thing.

"He is not my boyfriend alright? I'm just helping him figure out what he is so whatever he is doesn't end up blowing up in our face." Lydia says correcting her.

"Okay, but don't you feel anything for him Lydia?" Malia asks.

"None what so ever Malia, because I had my heart broken before by guy I once loved and another one that I loved is dead from the Oni." Lydia says bluntly.

"So you're done with love just like that Lydia?" Malia questions her with a saddened expression.

"No. I'm just saying that I am done dating boys and that I want a man or at least a guy who can act mature, but sadly there is no one here like that and it's not like any some hot guy is going to walk down the hall acting mature." Lydia making her point begins to walk off until she sees something that blows her mind away.

Malia looks at the direction she's staring until she sees what Lydia is seeing. They stare for a moment before Malia says "Oh my god." They both stare at the 3 boys and 1 girl walking down the hall drawing attention to them as they ignore everyone one that looks at them.

"They're hot, and yes the girl is pretty but don't worry I'm only into boys." Lydia says seductively at Malia while she looks at the 3 boys. 2 of the boys were blonde but they were not related at all, the tall and muscular one had blue eyes while the other had green, the other boy was a black haired with dark brown eyes but he was also well built, now the girl was beyond beautiful; her hair was a brunette with traces of blonde, slim built and wearing a white skirt and a black top, and high heels. The girl was making Lydia jealous of her because all the guys were staring at her now, paying no heed to her.

"Wow for a couple of the new kids they sure are smoking. Hmm, I think the blonde with green eyes may be mature." Lydia says to get Malia talking again.

"Yeah but out of the five you might get it with the buff guy." Replies Malia.

"What do you mean five Malia? I only see four." She states. Malia answers her question by pointing at the girl who walked behind them. She kissed the boy with dark hair and hugged the blonde kid with green eyes. That had to be her brother she just hugged.

They all continued walking before the tall and muscular boy looked at Malia with a very malicious look. His look bore into her causing Malia to quiver a little in fear, but then she regained he composure when she sensed something strange about. However it wasn't just him but it was also 2 of his friends that were making her aware that they were not human. He could tell it was dark haired kid and the very attractive women that everyone kept staring at. The boy locked eyes with Lydia for one more moment then looked away and continued walking.

"Well that was awkward don't you think." Lydia whispers to her. Malia felt power emanating from him, she couldn't tell what it is but it was bad.

"They're something off about them." Malia tells her.

Lydia looks at her and says "What do you mean?" They look at the group walking together before the girl in the skirt walks into the choir room; while the brother and sister depart go into the World history room which Liam and Mason are in, but as for the last two they walked directly to Lydia and Malia's government class. The two girls look at each other before realizing that they were about to enter into uncharted territory with unknown quarries, and it scared them both.

"They're not human Lydia." Malia states with fear in her eyes. Lydia looks at but decides to end this for the time being.

"Well we can't worry about this now but don't worry we'll tell Scott and the others as soon as we can." Lydia reassuring her walks to class with Malia, both with heads high but as soon as they stepped into the class they were surprised to find that the only seats available were in between the 2 boys that they saw in the hallways. Both of them were looking directly at them both with blank stares and Lydia found it creepy.

Malia shared a glance with her before declaring her statement "I'll take the seat next to dark haired boy." She continues walking and takes her seat next to the dark haired kid who watched her sit down before returning his attention back to the front of the class. The blonde one was looking directly at Lydia now and he was looking her over as if he was studying her or figuring her out, however Lydia being strong sucks up her worries and decides to get a move on.

She walks fast to her seat while ignoring the boy's glare and quickly sat down next to Malia who looks at the boy before turning her attention to Lydia. "I got a bad feeling about this Lydia."

Lydia sharing her expression says one thing that make both boys smile without both girls knowing. "Trust me, something tells me this going to get worse."

XX

A black Porsche pulled up to the front of school right between Scott's dirt bike and Stiles jeep. The driver's door opens to reveal a boy who was all too familiar with the town of Beacon Hills and he had a smile on his face but it was fake one, because inside Jackson Wittemore was beyond upset that he had moved back with his family to this hellhole. Still, Jackson wasn't going to complain about moving back because there were a few good reasons as to coming back. 1 was the fact that he would be seeing Scott and the others so he can prove that not only did he change but he is ready to help them be a friend, 2 was that he would be seeing Danny again and boy would he thrilled to see him again, and finally Lydia was the main reason for his joy. Even though Lydia won't come back tom quickly or be swooped off her feet like last time but he will certainly be there for her as a friend or something more.

"Let's get this show on the rode." said Jackson.

Shutting his car door, Jackson walks past a couple of students before walking into the main building of the school walking past many of kids most of them new others old and they looked at him with great surprise. He got a few "Hey Jackson" or "Welcome back man" but others just stared at him with awe and curiosity. He kept walking till he found the class he was looking for. The class was English and that was the one thing he dreaded however his eyes lit up when he saw 2 girls walking towards the classroom. One was Asian most likely Japanese, and a girl wearing her hair braided on top but down to one side on the left. They both stared at him with surprise but continued on into the class capturing everyone's attention but for him he saw 2 people he can relate to. He walked into the class stature ready and walked in ready for the day.

XX

Sherriff Stilinski looked at the damaged window to the clothes store in bewilderment as to why he, she or they would break in to a store. His deputy Parrish was taking notes and having a look around to what else could be missing but he turned up nothing. Parrish comes to him so the crime scene investigators can do their job and as he approaches Parrish asks "The only things taken were a jacket, shirt, pants, underwear, socks, and shoes that's all for an outfit for a teenage boy."

The sheriff took what he said into consideration saying "Well then this is just an average case of robbery but only this kid was probably naked." Parrish was taking the thought a naked man walking down the street and taking some clothes. They both walked back to their patrol car and got in with Mr. Stilinski taking the driver and Parrish taking the passenger. It was 2 minutes after they left did Stilinski asked "Did they find any prints?"

"No sir. Whoever broke in covered their tracks well or were very lucky, but don't worry we'll find him." Replies Parrish. It was only few second before a thought came to him "Sir, do you think this robbery could be tied to the break in at that food store near Bergly's diner?"

"Most likely but you never know what could happen in this town anymore Parrish. However I am happy that this is something regular this time." The sheriff tells to cheer him up.

"True, I guess it's something of good news that an actual crime just happened without any connection to the supernatural." Parrish says agreeing with him. Stilinski looks at with a satisfied smile knowing that the deputy has come a long way in maturity but also shown potential in helping out.

"Well that's good and all but no crime is good supernaturally related or not but let's find this kid and make an arrest before more trouble occurs." The sheriff says summing it up.

"Yes sir." Parrish said before looking down the endless road.

XX

In English Stiles found it weird seeing faces that he did not recognize but there were 2 things that made him feel better. One was the fact that he had Danny with him and two was that Ms. Morrell would be teaching the class so things looked for him. Danny took a seat next to him, pulling his English book out ready to learn. Stiles looked at him with mild shock which causes Danny some concern to him. "What?" he asks.

Stiles looked at him and said "When did you get a book for this class?" Looking at his book Danny gave a bewildered look then realized what he was he was talking about.

"Oh, I ordered a book online during the summer." He states.

Stiles even more shocked as to why Danny would order a book, looks away at another direction with a face of _what the fuck_ and turns back to him with an annoyed look and says "Why order the book? You don't even know if the book will be needed." Stiles did bring up a good point but for Danny he likes to be prepared, however he didn't understand why Stiles is making a big deal over this because he should understand the need to be prepared and to be ready. Danny thinks for a couple of minutes trying to come up with an answer to Stiles dull answer which takes a few moments.

"I like to be prepared for anything Stiles you know and come on you never done anything like this?" Danny asks.

"True I do prepare most things, sometimes however its dealing with whatever new supernatural that comes. But you realize she will hand out a supply list right?"

Before Danny could answer 2 beautiful girls came into the classroom. Stiles turned and he was immediately entranced with their beauty which however he should be ashamed of himself. And from what they looked like, they caught the attention of every guy except for Danny whose interest were only in men like Ethan but sadly he's gone. One of the girls was Japanese and for some strange reason she kept looking at Stiles walking into the class but she eventually to gaze off him till she and her partner sat at the far back of the classroom. "Wow from here she looked pretty into you." Danny states.

"Yeah but it's not happening Danny I'm with Malia." Stiles says.

"That's good but anyways it is good to be prepared Stiles because if you're not you will be caught surprised." Danny replies summing up their conversation. Stiles' agreeing with Danny on the matter says his thoughts.

"Yes it doesn't to be ready but lucky for you and Scott I'm always prepared."

Danny was about to laugh at that comment looks and sees someone walk through the class door that catches his eye: a very familiar face. His face lights up with joy as he tells Stiles.

"Are you sure about?" Danny asks questioning his logic.

Stiles looks up to see what he is talking about when he was struck a gape at who he sees coming into the class. Never ever in a million years did he think that he would see him again in this school. Stile could only say one word "No."

The person who walked through the door was none other than Jackson Wittemore.

XX

Aidan was waiting near an alley with the box beside his feet as he looked onto the traffic passing by him, still trying to wrap his head around the events that transpired last night Aidan tried come up with an answer as to why he still lives. His thinking was in vain because no logical answer came as to how he is still alive. He saw kids playing at a playground across the street from him they were playing on the swings trying to see who can go higher; it reminded of how much he and Ethan had fun. Aidan stared at them for a couple of minutes before he heard footsteps coming his way down the alley, he didn't look that way but instead he took in their scent to identify who it was. And to Aidan's surprise but bound to happen, was someone very close to him who had discovered him.

"I bet your thinking that this isn't real rather it's a Skinwalker or some trick but you know in your heart it's me; after all we are brothers Ethan." Aidan says turning his face to see the look of confusion on his brother's face. They stared for who knows how long but it was Ethan who broke the silence.

"I don't get it, how are you alive the Oni killed you? It stabbed you in the heart, you died in my arms, and we buried you!" Ethan demanding an explanation looks at his brother on the verge of tears after seeing his brother living again. Aidan gets off the wall, grabs the box on the floor, holds it in his left arm and approaches him.

"I don't know, but I guess when I was brought back from the dead, I found myself in the ground which you guys must have buried me in but when came through I saw a boy looking over me, and when he saw me he looking at him he took off running and drove off in a car. By the time I crawled out of the grave I saw 2 things: a dead girl with throat ripped out and this box." Aidan shows him the box before continuing on with the story. "There was a note on the box saying gives this to Scott McCall so I walked through the woods naked till I robbed a clothes and food store."

Ethan stares at his brother then walks up to Aidan till he's eye to eye with him and then with great speed, Ethan hugs his brother with tears gushing down his face. Aidan hugs his brother also crying after being separated from his brother for so long in death. They continue hugging till Aidan breaks the moment with a question. "I know this is obvious but how did you know I was here and how did you get here so fast?" Aidan asked.

Ethan looked at him and said "Dude we're brothers I just followed our connection, when I felt you were alive I took a flight here, and when I landed I ran all the way here." Ethan explaining to his resurrected brother.

"Well as much as I would want hold this moment we need to go." Aidan says.

"What do you mean brother?" Ethan asked. Aidan showed him the box with the strange writing on it.

"The guy who brought me back wanted me to give this to Scott." Aidan states.

"Well we can't give it to him now it's the first of day in school and doesn't get home till he finishes work at that clinic with the druid?" Asked Ethan.

"True, so we'll wait near his house when he comes home and rejoin his pack." Aidan says. Agreeing with his brother, Ethan nods and walks with Aidan leaving the alley.

"Boy, Scott and the others will sure be in for a surprise when they see us together." Ethan commenting on subject knowing full well what will happen next will sure be the equivalent of a roller coaster ride.

"Yes it will be." Aidan said agreeing with him.

"Hey Aidan."

"Yeah Ethan?"

"It's good to have you back, whoever did this I need to say thank you." Ethan says to his brother.

"Yeah Ethan it's good to be back."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Okay that was part 3 of resurrection and we had some pretty interesting things going on here. From Jackson returning to brother reunited. The next one will be the last of resurrection and we'll move onto "Eyes in the Shadows". Resurrection part 4 will focus on the Pack meeting Michael's gang throughout parts of school, Jackson's return, the long awaited meet of the brothers and Scott, 3 more face will come back: Derek, Braeden, and Isaac, and the discovery of what's in the box. And maybe a fight might happen.**


	5. chapter 5

I do not own Teen Wolf

Michael sat at his desk while staring out the window of his aquatic science admiring the beauty of the outside before class starts. It was so peaceful to Michael because for him, peace was a rarity for him even with his long life. There was always something happening in the world; wars, famine, plague, genocides, and on top of that the dealings with the supernatural. Whatever has happened in the world, Michael had seen it all but yet he could not help but feel envious to some of the people who Michael had lived past. If anything they should want his long life and not the other way around, but living as long as he, this form of living that Michael endures is more of a curse then a blessing. But Michael didn't come to this town for no pondering of life, he came to end a threat that has plagued this world for centuries and Michael finally has within his grasp, the perfect tool to help. It was only a matter of whether Scott will help them willingly or needed to be forced.

The school bell rang, signaling that the first day of school has begun, and proof of that school started was when the teacher came in to the class room carrying a clipboard. He was a mid-thirty year man with hair combed to the side, and wearing square shaped glasses. The teacher looked to the class, then spoke "Good morning class, my name is Mr. Skunda, and I will be your teacher for your last year in high school. Now I am going to call roll and if I call your name say here ok?"

"Yes." The class replied, eager to get the day going, and happy with their response, the class Mr. Skunda starts to call role.

"Skylar Taylor?" "Here." One girl replies, "John Donald?" "Present." The teacher marks him. Mr. Skunda keeps calling students until he calls Michael's name. "Michael Lucretia?" Michael looks at the teacher before replying "Here." Satisfied, the teacher continues calling names until he stops at one that didn't respond. "Isaac Lahey? Isaac Lahey? Excuse me, Michael?" After hearing his name, Michael looks at him.

"What sir?" he asks.

"Do you know an Isaac Lahey? He is supposed to be sitting right next to you." Mr. Skunda says pointing at the empty seat next to him. Michael looks at the seat before replying.

"No, I don't know this Isaac Lahey, Mr. Skunda."

Upon hearing his answer, Mr. Skunda was about to mark absent when a kid started knocking on the door. Looking at the kid, through the door mirror the teacher lets him where the kid nods head in gratitude. "So what is your name young man?" Mr. Skunda asked.

"My name is Isaac Lahey sir." After hearing his name, Mr. Skunda smiles.

"Oh good, I was just about to mark you absent boy." He tells Isaac.

"Well, we wouldn't want that now, would we sir?" Isaac says to him in response on the matter. Michael was watching them as they talked and he couldn't help but notice that the Lahey kid was a werewolf. His affinity to sense were creatures allowed him know who they are, plus he wanted to know everything about Scott McCall. Information was power.

"Just call me Mr. Skunda." He tells Isaac.

"As you wish Mr. Skunda." Isaac responds.

"Alright just take a seat; you'll be sharing a table with Michael Lucretia." Mr. Skunda tells Isaac before walking to his desk. Mr. Lahey looks around until he says.

"Which one is Michael?" Isaac asks.

"Over there, 3rd row." Mr. Skunda points in Michael's direction to which Isaac followed his direction. After locating him, Isaac started walking towards Michael till he takes his seat next to him and Michael turned his head to get a look at the boy. Isaac sees him staring at and looks at him.

"Hi, I'm Michael." Michael introduces himself by extending his hand to, which Isaac takes his hand cautiously.

"I'm Isaac, it's the pleasure." After finish shaking hands it was time to know about Isaac because Michael wasn't expecting him.

"So is this your first year here or do you go here." Michael asks.

"I go here, but I left temporarily do to some personal problems but I'm back and it will be nice to see familiar faces. How about you, are you new here?" Isaac asking him in return on the subject.

"Yes this my first year here, I moved down with my…family so I really don't know anybody in this town." Michael tells him.

"Well you can find that this town isn't so boring because the school is a lot of fun. And I should know, there are some pretty amazing people here." Isaac says continuing to tell Michael about Beacon Hills. If only he knew, but he did peak his interest.

"Oh yeah, people like who?" Michael asks.

"People like Stiles, Coach Finstock, Danny, and Scott McCall." Replied Isaac.

"Really? Tell me more?" Michael said scooting closer for more details on Scott McCall and his pack so he may consider anything that might be of use.

Isaac started talking.

XX

"So Derek, what's on the roster for the day?" Said Braeden. Derek looks up to Braeden after reading an article on his IPad about new Tai food recipes. He thinks for a minute then says.

"Well could go see how Scott's" Derek tells her throwing out ideas to help pass the time, and since they were back in Beacon Hills they should really make the loft more at home. Ever since Peter got locked up Eichen House, it has been quiet however now that he is gone; there is more room for Braeden to move in.

"Well that sounds like a plan Derek, we will go see Scott to say hello." Braeden says agreeing with him.

"Splendid, I'll make reservations and we'll get going." Derek replies. Braeden happy with their plans goes to the bathroom to get cleaned up. Derek gets up as well to go get changed but soon stops in his tracks. He listens for moment then hears footsteps, two of them, and he could smell something off about them. No they were familiar but could not remember. Derek looks to Braeden who was about to take a shower when yelled at her "We got company!" Hearing him, Braeden goes to her room and pulls out her shotgun. Seeing the gun as reassurance, Derek goes to the door slowly to open it but stops when he notices that the footsteps have stopped at the door. The only thing that Derek could here was the heartbeats, and they appeared to be calm, he jumps when they start knocking on the door. Braeden walks up to Derek and says.

"Whoever it is didn't come to fight so we should probably open the door and see who it is."

"Alright but stay ready please?" Derek asks her, which she nods in reply. Derek grabs the door handle and slowly pulls it open. As hell pulls it open, he is shocked to see who stands there. Ethan.

"Hello Derek, longtime no see." Said Ethan. Derek looks at Ethan for a couple second then begins to smile before taking his arm into a handshake.

"Ethan! Good to see you, it has indeed been a while how are you?" He asks.

"I'm great still kicking, Braeden it is good to see you." Ethan tells them both.

"Thank you, good to see you again especially on good terms." Braeden states considering their past. "Last I heard you were in Texas, what brings you here."

"Yeah, but I needed to come here back." Ethan speaking Braeden

"So what did you back here and who's your friend that's hiding behind the door?" Derek asks questioning him on his return. Ethan face scrunches up a little before he takes a long breath, until Ethan looks to the left.

"Why don't you ask him yourself?" Ethan states. He pushes the door open for both of them to see, and both Derek and Braeden gasp at the sight of who they are looking at. Aidan.

"Hi Derek, hello Braeden it's good to see you." Aidan says to them with a glee smile. They both stare at Aidan until Derek is the one to speak.

"But how are you alive Aidan?" Aidan looks at him for a couple seconds before showing him the box. He looks at them both and says.

"We have a lot to talk about." Aidan tells them.

XX

"So class today is the first day of AP Biology and the first thing we're going to do today is get to know each other so I will be assigning two tables to get together and interact so in the future they may learn about each other." Ms. Morell tells her class so that they may get comfortable with idea she is telling them. Scott and Kira look at her before turning around looking for people who looked easy to associate with. Many of them seemed decent but none looked like they wanted to try this, Ms. Morell sensing this decides an alternative. "So if none of you will get up, I guess I'll start assigning tables." She says in bored manner. Ms. Morell pulls out a sheet with table parings then looks at Scott and says "Table 1, you will go sit Table 7, Table 2 go with 5, Scott, Kira since I know you guys you will be with Table 6." As Ms. Morell continued on, Scott looks at Kira then at table seven; he sees two boys and one girl sitting there.

"Should we get going? I mean we're not going to make friends sitting here." Kira says, pointing out that they were still here and not getting up. Scott gets up and says.

"You're right lets meet them, come on." Scott offers his hand to Kira which she takes and they both walk to Table 7. When they get there the three kids were watching them as they slowly approached there table. The boy in the middle with the blue eyes gets up first and offers his hand to Scott, which he take and shakes.

"Hello my name is Kyle it's a pleasure to meet you." Kyle says enthusiastically as he looks at both Kira and Scott.

"Nice to meet you too, I'm Scott McCall and this is my girlfriend Kira Yukimura." Scott says introducing them. Kira extends her hand and Kyle takes it.

"Hi I'm Kira." She says politely.

"A pleasure these are my family members Cody and Laura, we're new to Beacon Hills." Cody is first get and he speaks fast.

"Nice to meet you I'm Cody, I must say I like your tattoo!" Cody says in an ecstatic pace.

"Thank you Cody that's nice of you." They shake hands and it lasts longer then Scott wanted because Cody did not let go of his hand. When Scott pulls away, Cody looks a bit distressed; Kyle sees Scott's face and quickly moves in to quiet the mood.

"I'm sorry my brother Cody is nervous, he's trying to make new friends." Kyle states.

"It doesn't matter, I know what it's like to move to a new town it can be scary." Kira says to Kyle.

"Sorry when I meet new people it's always happy day for me." Cody says in a cheerful way.

"Well it sure is a pleasure meeting new people; I hope we can be friends because you guys strike me as very cool people." Scott tells Cody who was motioning them to sit down with a very wide smile. When Scott and Kira sat down, he notices something strange; the smell that he smelt earlier was coming from one of them. One smelled like a fish but he couldn't be sure, because there was another smell one was familiar like a wolf but the other was unknown altogether but he couldn't let that bother him. Now was a chance to make new friends, he turned to Laura who seemed to be watching them more closely so he asked her. "So Laura what do you think of Beacon Hills?"

She turns her eyes to Scott then speaks "It's nice. A little boring but it is an interesting place; I mean people dying twenty-four seven is really the ideal place to move to."

"Well we have other things that make Beacon Hills more interesting, and it is not just the murders." Scott says in a matter of fact.

"Really like what?" Laura asks.

"We got clubs, organizations, choir, theatre, and sports such as my favorite, Lacrosse. He tells her proudly. Laura was unimpressed however, and scoots closer to ask him something.

"Is that the sport you play Scott?" Laura asks Scott to which he nods to in appliance.

"Well I will let you know what when I will come to a game where people play a crap version of hockey on grass." Kyle and Cody gasp at what she says.

Her sarcasm dug deep at Scott but yet her mannerism in how she spoke seemed strange. Kyle elbows her very hard in the arm, but drew it an unwanted reaction from her. "Aaah! What the hell Kyle?" She jumps up violently voiced raised at him with intent. Her reaction causes Cody to look at her with rage in his eyes and if Scott knew better he could have sworn they turned black.

"You shouldn't be so rude Laura we're supposed to be making a good impression here on our first day." Kyle scolding her like a child.

"It is alright Kyle we all have our own opinion on sports." Scott tells Kyle attempting to calm them down.

"Stay out of this Scott!" Laura raising her voice at him.

"Laura. Lower your voice now, be calm and sit down before you make a bad impression." Cody said to her in a growl but Laura stands he ground and she lets out hiss.

"Screw you Cody I don't take orders from you!" She tells him with an unusual voice that started alarming Scott's senses. Looking at the potential fight, Kira gets up to diffuse the situation as quickly as possible.

"Ok let's all just calm down here alright? There is no need for fighting on the first day of school." Kira telling them both peacefully in hope that they will end this dispute peacefully. Kyle gets up as well.

"Yes, this needs stop now! Laura I am sorry I hit you, but Cody and you both need to stop right now." Pleading his case to them both, Cody looks at him in protest which shocked Kyle. Scott looks at Kira again in worry confused at what is going on, he doesn't know either to get involved or to stay out of it.

"Oh Kyle stop it? You're always playing the peace maker why don't you just but out of this for once will you? " Cody tells him in a growl.

"Yeah why do we have to listen to you?" Laura daring Kyle to challenge her in the matter. Both Kira and Scott could only watch as the three siblings continued they're argument in amazement.

"You know why you must listen to me Laura, and more importantly you two do not want to disappoint Michael now do you?" Kyle says to them turning the tables on them. It seems to have had the effects in Scott's eyes because both Cody and Laura started to cower in fear at the mention of the name Michael. Thoughts were running in his mind on what was going on like " _Like who was Michael_ " or " _why are they so afraid of this Michael_ ". Both Cody and Laura sit down and after he was confident in them being cooled off, Kyle sits as well. Laura looks at Scott and speaks in a solemn voice.

"I am sorry that I was rude please forgive me Scott." Laura says pleading Scott.

"I accept your apology but there is no need Laura ok?". Scott tells her reassuringly but in truth he was scared shitless. Laura smiles and they all resume talking and after hour Kira asks them a question.

"So where do you guys live?" Asked Kira. All three of them look at her then at each other before Kyle said.

"We live on a private estate that family built in Beacon Hill's woods." Kyle tells her but upon hearing what he said sets alarms off in Scott's head. The reason why was because there was an old house in Beacon Hill woods.

"Where in Beacon Hills Kyle because the forest is huge?" Scott pursuing the subject, Kyle hesitates for a little however it is Cody who speaks in his place.

"We live on some old ruins of a house that burned down years ago, but the new house looks amazing! Its mansion, you guys should come visit." Cody tells them happily. Laura turns to Cody looking like she was about to say something but she seemed to have decided against it.

"You mean the old Hale house?" Kira questioning Cody who turns his attention to her to answer Kira's question.

"Oh of course, that house was dump but with some better architecture and some paint we were able to turn it around." Cody says to her in a very weird voice.

"You guys should come and visit, and meet the rest especially Michael he loves Lacrosse." Laura says.

"Who is Michael?" Scott's turn to ask the questions on the matter. They all turn their heads away from Scott and Kira before Kyle says.

"He is our older brother who is in charge when our parents go away." Kyle says. Even though Kyle, Cody, and Laura was telling about this Michael and their new home, Scott could tell that something was wrong and also that they were lying.

XX

Stiles could only stare as Jackson sat on the other side of Danny and pretend that he didn't exist. Both he and Danny were surprised at his return because the last thing Stiles new was that he was in London because Jackson's father moved him after his whole resurrection ordeal. _What could be his reason for his return?_ Stiles kept thinking going through numerous possibilities but would make sense. Jackson looks at Stiles when he notices that he was watching him. His smile makes Stiles nerves boils after what he put him, Scott, Derek, Allison, and Lydia through and to think he could just come back without any worry made him antsy. Jackson could no doubt sense the aggression coming from Stiles but he just waved and continued listening to the teacher about what they needed for the class. After he was done with everything he said the teacher said they could get the rest of the class to deliberate on life, that's when Stiles made his move. "So what are you doing here Jackson?" Both Jackson and Danny were surprised at how fast he said it but, neither couldn't deny that an answer was due. "Well why are you here?"

"Well Stiles, the reason why I am here is because my father felt that it was safe for me to come home, so he brought me back." Jackson explains however Stiles was not pleased with his answer.

"Does your father not pay attention to the news here? We just had a hit list with people being offed like twenty-four seven, then before that we had sacrifices done here, and yet he thinks it gone back to being safe?" Stiles asked him sarcastically. This caused Jackson to glow his blue eyes at him which made Stiles go back a little but Danny got in the way before any harm could be done to either one.

"Jackson calm down he didn't mean it like that." Danny interjected. Jackson looks at Danny before unshifts his eyes, he takes in a deep breath before looking back at Stiles.

"My dad is a good man Stiles he wouldn't do it unless for the right reasons. Your dad might have done the same thing if he was in his position." Jackson says. That set Stiles off.

"My dad wouldn't do that instead he would arm me so I wouldn't be defenseless; your dad did the right thing to move you." Stiles jabs at him.

"I said he might have Stiles alright? It wasn't definitive I wasn't being rude about your dad." Jackson said to verify himself not meaning to insult his dad.

"Why should I trust you?" He asks.

"Stiles, what I did in the past were wrong, I admit that and nothing I do can ever make up for what I did but promise you I am doing better than I was before." Jackson says to Stiles.

"Well ain't that sweet of you, sorry if I don't believe you." Stiles says to him distastefully.

"Stiles! Why are you being so rude to him?" Danny questioning him on Stiles rudeness, Stiles looks at him dumbfounded as to why he would ask him this question in the first place.

"Why? I will tell you why! This guy right there is responsible for the crap he put us through all those years ago being stuck up, then when Scott becomes a werewolf Jackson wants to make it even more difficult for us by wanting to become a werewolf, soon when he becomes a Kanima we try to help him but he pisses on our help, and now he comes back and is all of a sudden changed? I don't buy it." Stiles speaking to Danny in an aggressive manner.

"Maybe for you it is hard to believe after what happened but trust me I've seen him and he's changed, and Stiles please just give him a chance just this once, what would Scott do?" Danny said to Stiles catching him in a trap. Stiles thinks for moment before looking at Jackson who was waiting for a reply; his thought went to the past but he did think about what Danny said and what Scott would do. Stiles just sighed in the end.

"Scott would most definitely give him a chance." Stiles says in defeat. Danny looks at him with proud demeanor.

"So what are we going to do?" Danny asks.

"I'll give him a chance but only one chance." Stiles tells him but this all Jackson needs to shake his hand which catches him by surprise.

"I promise you Stiles you won't regret it!" Jackson says enthusiastically.

"We'll see." He tells Jackson coldly.

"Don't worry I will prove to you, Derek, Lydia, Isaac, Boyd, Erica, Scott, and Allison that I have changed." That last part got Stiles and it surprised him to know that he did not know.

"You don't know?" Stiles asking him with concern. Jackson's face lights up with worry unaware of what happened here.

"No. What has happened here Stiles?" Jackson asks. Stiles and Danny exchange mournful glances before they looked at him. What has felt like years but in actuality was seconds but Stiles manages to look at him before speaking.

"Boyd and Erica are dead; they died from an alpha pack that came here trying to get Scott to join his pack, Allison died fighting these Japanese demons that were under the control of this Nogitsune fox spirit but they were destroyed no less, and after that Isaac left because of the pain." Stiles summing it up to Jackson who sheds a single tear over what he had just heard.

"Why did they kill Boyd and Erica?" Jackson asked him.

"Erica tried to escape from them but she ended up being killed by this alpha Kali but she was killed by a dark druid, Boyd was killed by her as well and she had forced two of her pack members to put him on Derek's claws which forced as well." Stiles telling the story with a sadden tone.

"And Allison how did she die?" The pain was evidence in his voice but Jackson was strength to know kept him going.

"To save our parents we activated a dormant Nemeton to find them, but in doing so we opened a door into our minds which caused hallucinations. At first we thought that it was all over but the Nogitsune I told you about possessed me and used to commit horrible acts of revenge, then there were these Japanese Demons called Oni that were summoned by a Kitsune to kill it but he had managed to get control of them. Soon they attacked us but Allison found a way to kill them but it came at the expense of her life, but we used that knowledge to avenge her and so we won." Stiles finishing the story but he ended that part with some ease which made Jackson feel a little bit better at how it ended.

"Why did Isaac leave?" Jackson came with the eager question.

"When this was done, Isaac felt that he need some time alone with himself but he did tell us that he would come back when ready." Finishing the story Stiles lifts up his hands before asking "Is there anything else you want to know?"

"Yes. What about Scott, Derek, and Lydia?" Jackson wanting to know more because he wanted to catch up with everything that has happened, Stiles hesitated a little but decided there was no harm.

"Well Derek is no longer an alpha because he helped his not so dead sister Cora, Lydia is a Banshee, and Scott is an alpha." Stiles tells him.

"But don't you have to kill an alpha to become one?" Jackson asked all surprised.

"Yes but he is an alpha that rises from sheer will, thus called a True Alpha, he ended up biting a kid named Liam to save his life and his friend Mason is along for the ride as well, we have the daughter of the Kitsune named Kira that is a Kitsune also with us and she is dating Scott, and we have Malia who is a were coyote on side as well named Malia who I am dating, plus we have this kid named Brett who is with us as well who happens to be a werewolf so he is a part of the pack because of Liam."

"Wow! That is interesting and I can't believe Scott is an alpha." Jackson says with amazement.

"That is pretty cool Jackson and to think this senior was going to turn out badly." Danny says who has been quiet the entire time.

"Well now that you are caught up is there anything else you want to know?" Stiles asked to try and pass the time. Jackson thinks for a minute before coming up with a topic that might be soothing.

"Who is excited about Lacrosse this season?" Jackson said lightening the mood. After hearing a subject they can all talk about the 3 boys begin talking about it forgetting their past.

XX

Kimiko was watching all three boys listening to them talk about Lacrosse and dead people from their past this stuff bored her, because there was nothing to be gained. In some ways she envied them; having friends to grow up with, have a chance to grow up normally, and graduate from school but she was denied those chances for what she is. She kept on listening trying to find anything that may be of use to Michael because the more they knew the better; she only wished that Claudia would help her out and not focus on her nails. "Don't you ever try to be productive with your time?" Kimiko chastises on her.

Claudia looks at her before speaking in her Romanian accent "Do not pretend like you want to listen to them Kimiko ok? Besides we're not supposed to be watching them, all we have to do is wait till Michael says otherwise." She says to Kimiko being apathetic. Sometimes Kimiko couldn't understand why she was this way but she had learned to live with it.

Kimiko said "Aren't you curious as to what they're talking about I mean what if they know something about the female True Alpha?" Claudia turns her head to look at them, she watches as they reminisce on whatever topic is being discussed but sighs heavily knowing that Kimiko played her mind game to get her involved.

"What are they talking about now?" Claudia asks.

"They getting back on the subject of Scott, I don't know why the Nogitsune would choose someone scrawny as him?" Kimiko questioning why a dark Kitsune would possess a kid like him.

"Well whatever the reason is just keep listening so something might work to our advantage and maybe Michael will be pleased with what we've done." She looks at Kimiko before resuming back to her nails. Pleased that she was on board Kimiko went back to eavesdropping on the boys eager to learn anything.

XX

When lunch came around Scott and Kira were glad they had gotten out of their perspective classes, yes they were only the beginning of the school year, and they had gotten out of their 2nd and 3rd period classes but it beat their first period class all together. Those 3 kids really bothered him the way they talked and how they had acted really creeped him out. Though it was good to meet new people; it was nicer to be among current friends as well, he waited for Kira near the entrance to the outside portion of the cafeteria so that they might be together. Scott waited a couple seconds before he saw her walking with Liam and some other girl that Scott did not recognize; when Kira saw him she smiled brightly, and gave him a kiss on the lips which was very passionate because his hands were going for her butt however Kira stopped him from doing that. Scott looked at her happily then noticed Liam and the blonde girl was both standing there sheepishly while they finished what they were doing. "Why don't we take it slow today ok Scott?" She suggested

"Right sorry." Scott said turning his to attention to Liam. "Hey Liam whose your friend?"

"Hi Scott this is Brett's sister Lori and she is a werewolf too." Scott and Lori shake hands.

"Yes I remember me and Kira helped her and Brett save Satomi's pack."

"It is good to see you again Scott how have you been?" Lori asked him.

"I have been great I trust it you have been doing well yourself?" He asked her in return.

" I'm fine I just met Kira again in Choir she is very good at singing." Lori says complimenting Kira.

"Thank you Lori but let's not talk about for the moment and meet with the others because I am starving." Both Liam and Lori shake their heads in compliance and Scott says.

"You're right lets go meet the others." They all start walking out side to a table looking for signs of Malia, Brett, Mason, Danny, Lydia, and Stiles so that they may sit together. He didn't see anyone till Liam pointed at the left speaking.

"There they are Scott, right over there see." Scott looked in the direction Liam was pointing and sure enough he saw them; Lydia, Mason, Brett, and Danny but yet no sign of Malia or Lydia. When they got to the table Brett got up and hugged his sister then sat down and she joined her.

"I trust it that you all have been having a good say so far because my day had started out weird." Scott says sitting down with Kira and Liam sitting next to him.

"Tell me about it, me and Malia met these 2 boys named Shaun and Dan, very handsome but they were weird, kept staring at us like they were waiting for something, and what is weird is that Malia said that they were not human." Lydia said agreeing with him.

"Not human? What were they then Lydia?" Mason asked.

"I don't know but they were definitely strange." Lydia points out.

"Well Kira and I met these people; Kyle, Cody, and Laura and they were extremely when it came to talking with us. For a minute there we thought that they were going to kill each other." Scott said agreeing with her.

"Yes at first they seemed nice but when it came to Scott they started becoming hostile with each other especially when they started talking about this Michael." Kira mentions.

"Plus there was this smell that came from them but wasn't human." Scott adds.

"What was it if it wasn't human Scott, a werewolf?" Liam asked.

"I don't know it smelt like a fish but yet I couldn't be sure, also I wasn't certain but I think I saw Cody's eyes glow black." Scott says.

"Do you think it is something to worry about?" Danny asked but something seemed to be bothering him and Scott noticed this.

"I don't know but I'm not sure what to do yet but enough about me what about you Danny, something seems to be bothering you."

"Yeah, I noticed that you had been acting weird since you sat down." Brett said.

"Ok but you and Lydia are going to be shocked by the news because me and Stiles were shocked by who just came back to Beacon Hills." Danny said shy like.

"Who's Back to Beacon Hills Danny?" Lydia asks curiously.

"Yeah who?" Scott asked. Danny was about to speak when Stiles and Malia came up behind him, surprising everyone but what was most strange was that he was out of breath.

"Hey Scott, Lydia you guys are not going to believe who is back." Stiles tells them both catching his breath.

"No who is back Stiles?" Lydia asked. Instead of telling her he and Malia just moved and let them see for themselves but Scott caught the scent before he saw and he was morbid at whose it was. They both saw Jackson Wittemore and Lydia got pretty fast in shock.

"Jackson? You're back from London already?" Scott said in a steep voice.

"Yeah my father moved me back here once he thought it was safe here." Jackson said a little embarrassed that the attention was on him.

"Why didn't you tell me you were coming back Jackson or did your ego get in the way?" Lydia says questioning him.

"I wanted to surprise you in person Lydia, to let you know I've changed." Jackson says sincerely. Scott against all odds believed him and after the events of the Kanima they did grow close, he could be telling the truth.

"It sure is a surprise but I will hold my reserves to see what you have in store for me." Lydia said unimpressed but in her mind she was glad that Jackson was back.

"So are you going to be here all year or are you leaving early Jackson?" Scott asked.

"I will be here for the entire school year Scott." Jackson said. Scott thinks for couple of seconds before saying.

"Alright then come on and sit down so we can all eat." Scott tells Jackson who replies. Lydia looks at Scott like he's crazy but she lets it go because in the end even she was glad Jackson was back.

"So that's it we're just ok with him being then?" Stiles asked confused that not even Lydia or Scott wasn't putting up a fight.

"Nope I think they're ok with it." Malia said sitting down with her food leaving Stiles alone standing. He too sits down right next Malia taking a bite of his food.

"So, Jackson I see you're already familiar with Malia; so I want you to meet Liam, Mason, Brett, Brett's sister Lori, and this is Kira my girlfriend." He shakes hands with all of them till Lori blurted out.

"You are very handsome!" Everyone looks at her with pure confusion especially Brett who looked mad that she would say that. "Sorry about that."

"You're Jackson right? Scott told me a lot about you." Kira speaking to Jackson.

"Oh yeah, what did they say?" Jackson asked curious in her speaking about him.

"They told us that you were a dick, that you were rude, but that you were a good Lacrosse player." Kira states.

"There wasn't really anything good they said about you Jackson." Malia said pointing out the obvious."

"Other than your skills as a Lacrosse character though." Liam said being nice.

"Thank you Liam, I hear from Stiles that you're a good Lacrosse player yourself." Jackson says.

"He is good but I am better." Brett said teasing Liam who throws a piece of orange at him.

"Are you a werewolf too?" Mason asked very excited like.

"Yeah Mason I am." Jackson replied.

"Awesome!" Mason says.

"Well since today is a reunion to meet people who else are there that's coming back?" Stiles asked sarcastically.

"I don't know Stiles look behind you?" Everyone looks back to find Isaac standing behind Stiles with a smile on his face.

"Isaac what are you doing back here?" Scott asked all too happy to see a familiar face.

"So today is a day for reunions." Stiles says dropping his head down into his hands as a headache Danny pats his back reassuringly. Stiles lifts his head up knowing that the day was the getting close to being over.

"What brings you home too Isaac, missed us?" Danny asking in Stiles place. Isaac takes a seat next to Jackson who looks a little resistant that he is here.

"I did but the reason I am back is because it's hard getting a job without an education, to keep yourself provided, and being on your own were you have no idea where you are at. I don't know how the twins did it but I could not."  
"Do you need a place to stay?" Scott asked concerned on where he was living.

"I just got here and I don't have a place to stay." Isaac telling Scott on his current predicament.

"Well you are welcomed to stay at my place again for as long as you want because you know my mom don't mind you staying." Scott replied offering his aid.

"Thanks Scott I can come to your place after school so I can move in." Isaac said. Happy that he has a place to stay but soon he turns his direction to everyone. "Well it is good to see everyone again Lydia, Kira, Danny, Malia, and even you Jackson." Jackson looked at him surprised but started to smile when he heard the compliment.

"Thank you Isaac." Jackson said.

"It is good to see you again Isaac." Malia said keeping the mood.

"Thank you Malia it is great, but where are my matters." Isaac looks at Liam, Brett, Mason, and Lori. "My name is Isaac Lahey what is your guy's names?"

"My name is Liam Dunbar this is my best bud Mason." Liam says shaking his hand.

"Hi so need to tell that you're a werewolf oh this is so exciting!" Mason replied cheerfully.

"I'm Brett Talbot and this is my sister Lori." Brett introducing him and his sister to them, they shake hands.

"Hi I am Lori." Said Lori.

"How is it well that you guys know Scott McCall."  
"That is easy Isaac, Brett and Lori just joined his pack, Scott bit Liam to save his life and Mason is Liam's friend so he is with by default." Lydia says to Isaac whose eyes lit up when he heard that Scott bit someone.

"Wait, you gave someone the bite Scott?" Isaac asked shocked by what he just heard.

"Yes he did Isaac, he did." Kira said kissing Scott on the cheek.

"Wow how did that happen?" Isaac asked curiously.

"Well since your living hear might as well tell the story." Scott says.

"Oh here we go again?" Stiles said his headache coming back which caused Malia to kiss him on the cheek.

Propping himself up in his seat Scott began to tell the story "Alright this how it happened…"

XX

Michael threw Cody at the wall while he was choking Laura out. He was furious at what he had just found out. Michael was upset that they had told them about his identity and told them where they lived; normally this wouldn't bother him but considering the predicament this made Michael pissed. "I thought I told you imbeciles not to mess with them!" Laura tried to speak and she kept clawing at his arm to breath. Michael loosened his grip so that she may speak.

"It wasn't our… fault *cough* the teacher put them at our table so we would get know each other but Cody and Kyle told Scott where we lived! *Cough*." Laura gasping through breath tried to reason with Michael, he let go of Laura and turned his attention to Kyle who had his head down in fear. Michael walked up to him and asked.

"Is this true Kyle that you've gave information as well?" Michael asked in a hiss. Kyle wouldn't meet Michael eyes but did shake his head in confirmation of what had happened first period. However this earned a punishment from Michael as he punched him in the stomach then grabbed him by his throat then lifted him off the ground "What is wrong with you!? Do you know that Scott can't come to our side if there is a single inch of doubt or did you think he wouldn't be concerned about us having a house on the old Hale house?" Michael yelled at him. Kyle was losing consciousness when Michael threw him on the floor but for good measure electrocuted him with his powers; Kimiko rushed to his aid and started getting him off the ground. Michael turned to Shaun and Dan then yelled "And what is the explanation for you two?" Charlotte was hanging on to Shaun but he spoke.

"Michael, they knew we weren't human; they saw us in the hall and the coyote caught a whiff of me but other than that me and Shaun didn't talk to them, they were already on the alert." Shaun pleading their innocence to Michael. Michael eyes turned back from green to his natural eyes. Claudia approached him standing firm but still frightened.

"Michael. The teacher put them together and the girl asked a question, there is no reason to get upset over this. I can understand what these 3 did was against your orders but they were just questions." Claudia telling him but adds further "If me and Kimiko hadn't been listening in we would have never found out that a Jackson Wittemore had moved back to Beacon Hills." Michael looked at them with curiosity; he moved towards her slowly then asked.

"Really? What did you find out?" Kimiko stepped up slowly with Adam taking her place in supporting Kyle on his feet.

"That he came back from London and that he is staying here." Kimiko says to Michael who looked very pleased. He turns his attention to Cody, Kyle, Laura, Dan, and Shaun.

"We will discuss what happened later, but I too found something interesting. Isaac Lahey has also returned to Beacon Hills and he is going to be staying for quite some time and no doubt he will be rejoining Scott's pack."

"What's the plan now Michael?" Dan asked. Michael looks at Adam and said.

"Adam since you are going to have Lacrosse tryouts with them, it is up to you to impress them with your skills alright? Don't let me down." Michael explains to him.

"It will be done Michael." Adam replied. Pleased in his reassurance Michael walks off.

"Dismissed." Michael said and nothing more.

XX

At lacrosse tryouts Scott was impressed with what he saw on the field. So many people had come to try and make the team; he counted maybe thirty people who came here to sign up. Danny was talking to coach Finstock to see if he can give him some leeway so they can be on the team coach said "I don't give away free team members cards, if you want on the team get moving you twerp!" Then he blew his whistle to get them moving. Danny walked to Stiles and Jackson who were laughing at him.

"Boy the Coach is laying on everyone this season isn't he? Liam asked.

"Oh yeah the way game ended last season when we lost and got taken by Kate, the coach was really mad." Kira said

"I remember the lecture he gave us." Scott said but then shifted his attention when people started walking towards the goal. Seeing the commotion Stiles, Jackson, and Danny come to him.

"What's going at the goal?" Stiles asked curious at what was going on.

"I don't know but Brett and Isaac are there." Jackson said.

"Well how about we find out what is going on then?" Scott tells them both sarcastically before they all run to the goal to find out what is going. When they got there they saw a single kid at the goal was catching all the lacrosse balls being thrown at him by Brett and Isaac. The kid was blonde, blue eyes, and very talented when he caught all of the balls being literally hurled at him. Scott was impressed. "Wow who is this kid?" Scott asked.

"His name's Adam, he is in my World History class. The boy was quiet but his sister was nice and she kept talking about how good Adam was." Liam said.

"Well whoever he is he's good." Jackson said. Scott continues looking at the scene unfolding in front of them; he saw that Brett was getting upset. Brett grabbed a ball and gave it a power throw but Adam just flood-like caught the ball with the stick shocking both Isaac and Brett. Adam did a spin and then threw the ball causing it to hit Brett in the forehead. Everyone watched as Brett fell to the ground in pain, Scott, Jackson, Liam, Kira, and Stiles watched in shock at the event just happened. Isaac started picking Brett up and bringing him off the field.

"What just happened?" Brett asked.

"You just got hit in the face by the ball you launched at him Brett." Kira said touching his forehead to see if he was alright however Brett pushes her hand off and says.

"I'll be fine." Brett looks at Adam who begins talking to people who were complimenting him on his skills as a goalie.

"Well he will be a good goalie if Danny ain't here to play for us that's for sure." Stiles said but Danny looks at him with an obvious face that said no however it was still funny in his eyes.

"No one is a better goalie then Danny Stiles." Jackson said.

"Amen to that Jackson!" Isaac said.

Adam looks at Brett who turns to him; they stare for a couple seconds before Adam says "So much for being the top dog now spaz don't worry though, I can teach you some tricks!"

Brett started getting up, his eyes were glowing yellow, then he started running at Adam before Scott, Liam or anyone could get a hold of him. Scott screamed his name.

"Brett no wait!" It was too late Brett made his way to Adam who he ended up tackling him. They fell to the ground but both managed to get up and began fighting. Brett tried to hit Adam in the face but he ducked, span, than jumped connecting his left foot to his face. Brett fell to the floor but got back up and continued fighting Adam, while everyone was chanting "Fight, Fight, Fight!"

Scott was confused but he and everyone else started running to break it up. Adam tried hitting with the lacrosse stick; he swung it left then right but Brett just moved to the side grabbed the bar of the stick and made Adam hit himself with it, he then uppercuts him. Adam stumbled a little, blood coming down his nose, before resuming the fight kicking in Brett's leg and whacks the stick across his face. Brett falls to the ground again blood coming from the side of his head; he is about reveal his claws when Scott grabs him by his neck, Jackson by his right arm, and Liam by his left. Adam is about to swing again when Kira connects her stick with his; they then get into fight of their own. Adam tried hitting her in the throat but she swipes it then hits him the stomach and Kira slaps him across the face, he tries to jump kick her but she bends her back and backflips kicking at the chin. Adam gets yelling before getting back into their duel with the lacrosse sticks connecting with each other, face to face when finally coach Finstock comes along.

"Alright, alright break it up right now! Scott, Jackson, Liam let go of Brett, and Kira! Adam! Stop fighting ok this isn't a star wars match!" Hearing his direction Scott, Liam, and Jackson let go of Brett who falls to the floor but quickly gets up to not to look like a fool, Kira and Adam stop fighting then walk in different directions.

"I didn't know that you watched star wars Coach?" Isaac joked however Mr. Finstock didn't find it amusing.

"Can it Isaac! Normally I would give you bozos suicide runs but there are two reasons why I cannot. One is that no one is on the team, and secondly due to bad weather we can't due tryouts so everyone inside or drown on the titanic!"

"Bad weather?" Sties asked.

"Yes Stiles bad weather look up why don't you?" Mr. Finstock says pointing at the sky indicating the dark skies above them.

"We better get inside before it starts to rain Scott." Kira said looking at the rain starting to pour.

"Yes but first, Brett what was that for?" Scott demanding an answer for why he charged at Adam but looked at Adam was talking on the phone with someone.

"He insulted and hit me in the head." Brett said.

"So you attack him?" Danny asked.

"No the other reason is… I remember him from somewhere." Brett said catching everyone off track, upon hearing this is Kira, Jackson, Danny, Isaac, and Liam began following him. Scott looks at Adam to listen in on his call.

"Make sure Kyle knows it is raining outside ok Kimiko? If water falls on him people will see him. Don't worry Dan I will make sure Michael knows what happened." Adam hung up but looked when he saw Scott looking at him, they stared at each other before Adam walked past Scott ignoring him.

"Scott? Scott? Quick before you get drenched." Stiles says which causes Scott to return to the present and start running before gets to wet. When he gets into the building, Stiles opened him up in conversation. "So are we all still going to your house to eat or is it canceled?"

"No it's still happening. I managed to get Derek and Braeden to come; we should invite Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Brett and his sister. I got to go and ask coach if I can go home early to get my bike out of the rain."

Scott said going to coach for confirmation that he could go early. Once he did Scott started running outside to get to his bike, when he did Scott wasted no time driving home, by the time he got home Scott was soaked in rain water. Scott opened the door to find his mom cooking the food for tonight. Melissa was stunned to see him home early. "Scott what are you doing home early?" Scott wipes his face.

"Coach let me go home early so my Bike doesn't get ruined in the rain." Going upstairs to get changed tracking water in the house prompting Melissa to clean up.

"When you finish getting changed will you please come and help me?" She yelled asking him.

"Yes just give me a minute to change." Scott replied. He started drying himself off then changed into some new clothes, and started running down the stairs. "So what do you need me to do?" She approaches his and gives him plates, cups, utensils, and napkins.

"I need you to set the table, cut the chicken, pour gravy and stir that pot." Melissa said.

"OK but just so you know Jackson, Danny, and Isaac are back." Scott tells his mom.  
"Really? Are they coming?" Melissa asked.

"Yes and so are Brett and his sister Lori." He says.

"Ok but is Isaac going to be staying with us again Scott?" asking her son on Isaac's welfare."

"Yes Ma'am." He says.

"Alright just going to set more plates." She said giving him more plates. Scott began setting the table, cut the chicken, and finished the rest; as soon as he finished that when the first guests started arriving. The first was Lydia, and Kira.

"Hey Scott. Hmm something smells good, can't wait to eat." Lydia said rushing in to get out of the rain.

"This going to be great, much better dinner then with my parents." Kira says to Scott kissing him on the lips before going to the kitchen with Lydia to help Melissa set the table. The doorbell rang then this time it was Jackson, Isaac, and Danny at the door.  
"Hey Scott this is going to be great night. Promise not to make a mess." Danny speaks putting his coat on the rack.

"And I expected it from Jackson now that's funny." Isaac said carrying bags full of clothes.

"Just put them in the room Isaac." He marches up the stairs.

"Thank you for having me Scott." Jackson said shaking his hand before he started talking with Kira. It was five minutes later before everyone else showed up.

"Hey Scott we're here." Stiles said showing up with Malia.

"I knew you were here I could hear jeep coming down the street" Scott jokes.

"Oh I'm starving for something good, I hope its deer." Malia said hopefully. She creeping both boys out who just showed her the table.

"Mason, Liam, Brett, Lori! You made it!" Scott yells happily.

"We wouldn't miss a chance for free food Scott." Liam replies slapping his hand.

"This gives my parents an excuse not to cook and I get to know everyone." Mason said.

"Hey Scott what you got cooking here?" Brett asked.

"Just go in and find out Brett." Scott tells him. Brett walks but Lori stops and asks.

"Is Jackson here?" Scott looks at her bewildered then points her eyes light up in excitement. When she left, he was about to shut the door when he saw Derek pull up with Braeden.

"Derek you're here! You made think you weren't coming." He said happily.

"Oh trust us Scott we would never miss this." Braeden speaks in plain matter.

"We need to talk Scott." Derek said. This throws Scott off guard but he would do anything for Derek.

"What is it?" Scott asked curiously.

"You're going need to be open-minded." Both he and Braeden let the two figures behind them come inside. At first he was happy to see Ethan but when he saw Aidan, the only thing he could saw was.

"You got be kidding?" Aidan looks down at the box and says.

"This can explain some questions." He hands Scott the box that has a not saying "Give to Scott McCall." Scott looks at the box then at Aidan then he speaks.

"Come inside everyone will want to know your alive." All four come inside walking towards the kitchen. Scott started running and stops when he sees Lydia hugging Aidan which was hugging back. However in the back Jackson's eyes were glowing blue.

"I thought you were dead Aidan." Lydia said through tears.

"I was dead but somebody brought me back." Aidan said but Stiles wanted more than.

"Yeah but how are you alive though?" Aidan looks at him and responses.

"I don't know all I remember is being killed by the Oni, then I wake up to a dead girl with a kid standing on top of my grave, which drives off in a car, and he leaves me a box to give to Scott. I wander off for who knows how long when I find a clothing store that I kinda robbed and ate food at a bakery." Telling his story.

"That explains the burglaries my dad told me about." Stiles getting the drift

"But why are you here?" Danny asked. Ethan looks at him to answer his question.

"When Aidan came back to life I felt it, and since is the place he died it was the logical place to go." Ethan explains. Danny rushes up to Ethan and says.

"That is good enough for me." They kiss, Aidan is about to do the same when pulls away and goes to her seat until she speaks.

"It is good your back." Scott looks at everyone but Liam stands up.

"This is Aidan and Ethan?" Liam questions Scott.

"Yeah and who are you?" Aidan says to Liam.

"I am Scott's first beta." Stating a fact, this causes them to look at Scott who said.

"Saving his life." They look at Brett, Lori, and Mason.

"Those two are brother and sister and they are werewolves named Brett and Lori and that is Liam's friend Mason who knows about the supernatural." Scott summing in it up. Everything is about to go calm down when Malia asks.

"Wait you said that you came with a box and that you needed to give it to Scott. What's in the box?" Hearing this everyone turns to Scott who is still holding the box.

"Well let's find out now." Scott said taking the box to the table. Everyone watches as Scott is about to open it when Kira causes everyone to jump.

"Be careful." Scott looks at her then focuses on the box. He grabs the lid then opens the top looking inside. Melissa gets up to walk and asks her son.

"What's inside?" Scott looks at everyone then pulls out what is inside. There was 2 books; old but still good and on top there is a note. He looks at and Stiles asks

"What does it say?" Scott glances at him then reads.

" _Dear Scott McCall,_

 _You don't know me but I know you. I have lived for a very long time and I have met many of the 2 True Alphas that come every 100 years. But what makes you different is that I am in need of your services, you're probably wondering what is going on. So I will tell you I am responsible for Aidan's resurrection, I present him as a gift with no strings attached in goodwill. And to add further to the gift are 2 books with all the personal entries of every True Alpha that came before you so you may learn from them. The time will come when you come for answers till then have a great day."_

 _Yours truly, Michael Mehan Fox Lucretia_

"Michael I know this Michael!" Isaac jumps.

"Who is he?" Scott asks.

"I met him Aquatic science, he seemed nice but this is weird." He said.

"Did you find out where he lives?" Aidan asked.

"No I didn't." Isaac said in a low voice.

"Don't worry I know where he lives." Scott explains.

"Where?" Stiles asks. Scott looks at Derek then speaks for everyone to hear to what he said.

"The new mansion built on the remains of the Hale house."

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hi everyone it is me. Sorry it took so long to finish this chapter but that sums everything up. 2 books in the Box, everybody finding out Aidan is alive with, tension with Jackson, a fight between Brett, Kira against Adam who fought a werewolf and a Kitsune.**

 **Next chapter is called "Eyes in the Shadows" Michael conducts a spell that will test Scotts and the packs abilities. Mali receives news on her mother.**

 **Keep reading**


	6. Chapter 6

I do not own teen wolf

Scott sat on his bed reading one of the books that he had received within the box fully immersed into the entries about the other True Alphas that came before. It was 10:00 p.m. at night and Scott had found the books very interesting about the other Alphas. After what happened 3 days ago with Aidan's resurrection, and this Michael guy bringing him these two books Scott's senses have been on the alert ever since. Mr. Stilinski was led to the body by Aidan that was used in his resurrection, where they found the dead girl's body lying above the grave but Aidan and Stiles didn't tell him about the break in at the cloth and bakery store, they were all confused as to where the cross they put on top was. Aidan told them that it was gone when he came out but however since Aidan didn't get a proper funeral, and no one knew he was dead so he was allowed to go back to school without questions of course. But even though everyone was glad that he lives once more, the question that got him curious was who is Michael? And what does he want? When they went to school during over the couple of days Scott told his friends that they must avoid Michael and his associates such as Kyle, Cody, Laura, Adam because Brett was still gunning for him, the two boys that Lydia and Malia, and anyone associated with him. When it came to lacrosse tryouts again on the second day only twenty people made on the team ten to play and ten if any were out: Scott made it as Captain, Liam to everyone's delight became the co-captain, Stiles, Jackson, Isaac, Danny, Kira, and Brett got on as well. And even though they just met him Adam made it on as well. Scott turned the page to a log about a True Alpha in the 1630's, the man was Bernard Strong. His life was full of conflicts with the Argents and other werewolf packs that threatened his pack, Bernard had to keep his guard up in fear of losing his life. He tried many times to keep the peace between the two groups but ended up losing half his pack in the process. Scott closes the book putting it on the nightstand next to him and just sat on his bed thinking. _Who is Michael, what does he want from me, why bring just Aidan back why not Boyd, Erica, or Allison, and more importantly is he a friend or foe?_ Scott's thoughts went everywhere as he considered all the possibilities but his thoughts were disturbed by the arrival of Isaac walking into his room.

"Hey were you about to go to sleep?" Isaac asked trying to be polite.

"Yeah I'm fine just thinking." Scott said.

"What about Scott?" He asked.

"The books that this Michael sent me got me thinking. Why send me these books, it seems like he's trying to give me a history lesson."

"A lesson on what though?" Isaac asked getting interested on the topic.

"I don't know but it is definitely working to be a huge problem. So what did you need Isaac?" Scott asked.

"Just checking in on you to make sure you were alright considering you and your mom let me back in." He responds to all the good gestures that Scott has done.

"Are we still having game night with Kira, Stiles, and Malia tomorrow?" Isaac asked him.

"Yeah with mom working late at the hospital we will have the house to ourselves." Scott told him.

"Ah that will be nice." Isaac said. Scott nodded to what he said but then almost like it was nothing a thought came to his head

"Hey Isaac can I ask you a question?" Scott asked.

"Yes go ahead." Isaac giving him permission.

"What happened to the Nogitsune that we had defeated? After it was put inside the box, when you left you took it with you; what happened to it?" Scott asked Isaac wanting to know the fate of the dark fox. Isaac smiles a little bit before turning to Scott to tell his tale.

"Well I after left, the first thing I needed to do was find a way to kill that creature and I know you don't like kill people Scott but I was afraid that it might get lose if I lost it. So I started looking for a way to kill it but the only way to do that was supposedly cutting off all its tails but it was in the form of a fly so that idea was done. Eventually I found another Kitsune who told me what do, I was told to gather a great deal Letharia Vulpina's, Indian Aconite, werewolf blood so I used mine and I was told pour all the stuff on it so I did, and then she burned it with her foxfire. I swear Scott I have never felt more pleased when it died because after everything it did I felt relieved when it was gone." Isaac said ending his story with such joy. To Scott it felt wrong that Isaac would kill the Nogitsune but felt that it would better to let this subject go lest to hurt Isaac's moment of triumphant.

"Well that's the end of one threat." Scott said.

"Yeah but the sad part is that getting the Vulpina was expensive and that what put me in this position to come back because I lost what money I had." Isaac said.

"But at least it's over right?" Scott asked.

"Yes it is over and good to be back. Ok Scott I will let you get to bed because I am exhausted." Isaac said getting up and heading for his room.

"Ok Isaac goodnight." Scott said while turning the light of to his room.

"Night." Isaac responded back. As Scott rolled over to get comfortable he started thinking again about whether or not the other alphas knew about Michael or if they knew that there were two true alphas but his fascination with the book still in his mind. He made a mental note to ask Deaton about if there really were two true Alphas. Scott fell asleep fifteen minutes letting his dreams take him but while he was sleeping a figure was watching him right outside his window. Kyle was watching as Scott slept like a child unaware that he had been listening in on his chat with Isaac. Kyle could smile knowing that his invisibility gained him the advantage over a werewolf's sense of smell. Scott and his pack had no idea that Kyle and the others have been watching since they been here, they knew where they all lived. Having heard all that he needed, Kyle got up and jumped from Scott's roof, and just when he was about to hit the ground Dan caught him by his shoulders in his transformation and they flew off together. It was about thirty minutes later before they got home and Kimiko was waiting for them. By the looks of her Kimiko looked anxious because her lover was gone Kyle signaled Dan to drop him to which he happily complied to.

"You made it. I assume your trip went well?" Kimiko said. When Kyle gets to her they embrace savoring their moment before going inside to report to Michael. Dan looks at them before they realized that he was watching them.

"It is not wise to keep Michael waiting." Dan warns them.

"Yes we should get moving now." Kyle agrees taking Kimiko's hand as all three walk into the house. When they get in Charlotte is waiting for them at the foot of the stairs while reading a book, when she looked up to see them coming towards her, Dan is the first to speak.

"Where is Michael?" He asks her.

"In his chambers working, he wants me to take you to him as soon as you were home." Charlotte tells them.

"Let's go to him soon before he gets irritated." Dan ordering everyone to get moving. They started walking down the left hall towards a room filled with books. Charlotte walks up to it and puts her book back on the shelf, then Dan pulls a full white book and then the book shelf in front of them opens up. Behind the book shelf is a set of stairs leading downwards into, wasting no time all four start walking with the book shelf closing behind Kimiko. As they made their way down they came to a huge circular chamber with Michael standing in the middle of working with Claudia. Charlotte went to Shaun, who was sitting next to a water entrance with Gemma in her form and Cody in the pool with her, and Adam was putting bullets in a magazine for his Beretta 92FS Inox Compliant Semi-Auto Pistol with Laura on the table. Kyle, Kimiko, and Dan approach Michael who putting various materials in a cauldron. He looks up.

"Good your back. Do you have information for me Kyle?" Michael asked curiously.

"Yes I do Michael and it pertains to the Nogitsune that was here." Kyle responds. Kimiko squeezes her hand because when it came to a topic like this however he rubs her hand with his thumb in assurance then continued on. "Isaac Lahey has told Scott that he had killed the Nogitsune and it was the cost of killing it is what caused him to move back here."

"Very good you have done well, it is a surprise that Isaac would do it but it is understandable." Michael says pleased with the results.

"He is also reading the books you gave him." Kyle adds to the subject.

"Good I knew he would read them." Michael said grabbing a handful of salt. He pointed to Kimiko to pass a blue substance to him.

"What are you two making?" Dan asked.

"A potion that will be put to great use." Claudia says to him putting the last of ingredients in the giant pot, Michael then waves her off to which she complies and heads towards Dan.

"Really what will it do?" Gemma called from the pool hanging on to Cody.

Michael looks at her then notices all attention was on him now, he stares into the pot clears some of the smoke that was coming out of it. Michael smiles a them all then speaks.

"Well the answer is quite simple really. After the fight between Kira, Brett, and Cody it got me thinking; if Kira is such a good duelist, what can Scott and the rest of his pack do? Are they good combatants, can they be useful, and more importantly if Scott refuses what will be prepared for if he refuses me? So what I am about to do is simple." Michael said.

"What?" Dan asked.

"We are going to test Scott McCall and his pack with this, now all of you leave this spell will take all night." He said bluntly. As they all left Michael began his chant.

XX

"So Aidan where are you and Ethan staying at since you guys are living here?" Malia asked. It was second period and Malia had the luxury to share Advanced Quantitative Reasoning with him, and since Aidan was going to be staying it would be good to get to know him. Aidan looked up from the notes he was taking and by the looks of it there wasn't a lot of it.

"Well we don't have our old apartment room anymore since Deucalion is gone so Derek and Braeden were nice of enough to let us stay at their place for the year." Aidan said bored out of his mind.

"Oh well that's nice of them." Malia says.

"Yeah but it's awkward with Braeden sometimes because she has all those guns plus she gives a weird stare sometimes." Aidan said adding to the conversation.

"Well you guys did help Deucalion kick her ass in the locker room." Malia points out.

"Yes and we apologized to her plus we worked hard to not try to be an enemy of Scott after what happened." Aidan reasoning with her.

"True did and you've shown no signs of your old self." Malia said continuing her notes on the subject at hand. She was about to write more when her phone started vibrating, Malia pulled her phone out to see what it was. It was Braeden and she had sent her a text message containing something very interesting: it was about her mother. The message said.

 _Malia your mother was spotted in Moscow, Russia heading towards Sheremetyevo International Airport. I'm not sure if was she was buying a ticket back to the States but if she did do some work in Moscow._ Malia looked up at the teacher to see if she was looking then she quickly sent a text to her asking " _What was it?"_ Braeden sent her a text of crime scenes with dozens of bodies lying around many of them with bullet wounds, knife wounds, and a few had snapped necks. Braeden sent a another picture only this one took Malia's breath away. It was a picture of her mother it was blurry and her face was hidden by a hoodie, the only thing that she could make out was long hair. She stared at the picture for a couple of minutes but looked up when she heard her name being called.

"Malia put your phone away or I will take it up." The teacher said. Malia complies with her teacher and puts the phone away but catches the attention of someone looking at her. Claudia was looking at her only not completely, she was staring at the floor where Malia picked up her phone it looked like she was in a trance. Claudia stayed liked that for a couple of seconds before she came out of gaze and looked Malia. When they actually locked eyes Malia saw worry in her eyes and she could smell it from her chemosignals but then she tenses up and gives her a hard stare before resuming taking her notes. Mali turns away from Claudia and continues taking notes when Aidan whispered something to her.

"Are you alright, you were on your phone for a long time?" Aidan asked.

"Yeah I'm fine it was nothing to worry." Malia lying to Aidan however her lie was noticed by him but instead of pressing it any further Aidan left it alone not wanting to aggravate her. He made a mental note to tell Scott later. As they continued writing notes Malia's thoughts went to her mother the "Desert Wolf".

XX

Noshiko was cleaning dishes when she felt it, at first it was like a whisper in the back of her head but then it started getting louder before finally it said Nogitsune. She started falling back before she caught herself, it couldn't be. Noshiko couldn't believe it her daughter and her boyfriend defeated it, and that Isaac kid took it with him. So it couldn't be back or was it, it might be another one but she wasn't sure unless. She needed to consult with the Inari. Noshiko went to her room, into her closet, and revealed a shrine to Inari with a statue of it in the middle, with it holding a cup of water. To Kitsunes the Inaries were beings with great knowledge and would answer any questions honestly given to them, this is what let her know that the first Nogitsune got free. She got to her knees and began to pray and in her prayers she asked.

"Blessed Inari I pray to thee, is there a Nogitsune in Beacon Hills?" After she asked her question the Inari statue started it to glow a bright gold. Then the cup filled with water started to boil releasing smoke, and within that smoke it showed a black shaped fox standing above wilted flowers. Noshiko had her answer and she didn't like it. One Nogitsune was bad enough but another one will certainly cause problems for her and daughter. Noshiko continued praying.

"Who is the Nogitsune blessed Inari?" She asked. The fog began to shift as it started to form a figure. When it was finished what stood in front of her was the shape of a female. Having her information Noshiko quickly got up and ran to the phone then started dialing, she needed to speak with him. When he finally answered Noshiko quickly started talking. "Ken it's me I know you're working but we have a serious problem!"

"What is it Noshiko?" Ken asked

"There's another one here Ken!" Noshiko said loudly. Her fear was rising because if there is one here it was going to be bad.

"What? Another is here dear?" Ken asked worriedly.

"Another Nogitsune." She yelled.

XX

School had finally ended and for everyone they were happy to be out especially for Scott because he was planning on spending the night with his girlfriend at his house. Her family was going to be having a little game/movie night and Kira was allowed to go Scott, and since Scott's mom was going to be working they were going to have the house to themselves. He waited for Kira who eventually showed five minutes later with Isaac and Stiles who were talking about something. "Hey are we all set to go to my place?" Scott asked.

"Yeah me and Malia can't come, I'm going to be in a study group with her, Lydia, and Jackson." Stiles said.

"Will the twins be joining?" Isaac asked.

"No Aidan is staying clear of Jackson because he's around Lydia so no." Stiles replied.

"Well let us know how everything goes." Scott said.

"Alright I will see you guys later." Stiles says. He started walking leaving Scott, Kira, and Isaac out in the parking lot near Kira's car.

"So who's ready to for some game night people?" Kira asked enthusiastically.

"Oh yeah I'm ready but I hope you're ready to lose though." Isaac teasing her.

"Oh really do you want to go Isaac?" Kira said accepting his challenge.

"Careful Isaac she has a mean streak on her plus tricks come easy to her." Scott warns him but it was too late.

"Don't worry Scott I can handle her." Isaac said confidently.

"You say that now." Scott said.

"You're going down Isaac." Kira says as she gets into the driver seat. Scott gets into the passenger, while Isaac gets in the back all ready for some fun. While they were driving Scott decided to ask.

"So did you see Michael today?" Scott asking Isaac.

"No he wasn't there." Isaac said.

"He wasn't in class?" Kira asked with concern in her voice.

"I haven't seen him at all today." Isaac clarifies.

"That's odd." Scott said. Many scenarios were running through Scott's head on his where abouts. Besides from him sending the books, Aidan's resurrection, and them living on the Hale house remains but it could probably be nothing. He didn't think about it further but instead focused on having a good night with his friends.

XX

The sun was setting above the mansion. Everyone was restless as they were waiting on Michael, at first Dan refused it but everyone decided that it was better to see if Michael was done so they decided to go check on him. They all went to the library an went down into the central chamber where Michael was. He looked up from the cauldron and smiled. "Good you all made it; I was just about to summon you guys." Michael said smiling.

"I assume it is finished then Michael?" Dan asked eager to fight the pack at Michaels bidding.

"Yes just need to one thing before we begin." Michael said. He took two steps back then brought his hands together then said a command; the cauldron then shrunk to a smaller version of it. They could all see a green liquid filled the cauldron. "Now let it begin." Michael said lifting his hand at the bowl.

" _Umbra exedo illis et illis facere invis_ ibilium"

" _Facere illis invisibilium quod umbras in quod tenebris"_

" _Et facere illis invisibilium to oculorum autem omnes"_

When he was finished the green liquid bowled and green mist started coming rising to the top till it could not be seen. He grabbed the cauldron and brought it to them. "My friends I have assembled a potion for you to reach Scott and his packs houses undetected. You shall appear invisible to most if not all." Michael explained.

"Really?" Kimiko asked.

"Why do I need to turn invisible when I can already do that Michael?" Kyle asked in confusion.

"Because Kyle you have to focus your energy on your invisibility, plus you have to use hand movements to do that, with this you do not need to." Michael explained.

"Just step right through?" Charlotte asked.

"Yes, step into the mist and become like **shadows** even you Kyle." Michael ordered. After hearing this they all started filling in a line then walked towards it. Kyle was the first to go in and when walked through the mist, everyone was shocked to find him invisible. They all quickly began to go into it one at a time until Michael stopped Claudia.

"Not you Claudia I need you here." Michael said. Claudia looked hurt but complied.

"This is nice." Said Laura though he could not see her.

"Are you sure that Scott can't see us we don't want to be caught offguard?" Shaun asked.

"Yes Scott and his should not be able to see you; he can hear you, maybe even smell you but not see you." Michael assured him then he continued on. "Now for some, you will need to use your melee weapons no ranged of sort at all." Michael said in a warning.

"Can Gemma, Shaun, Laura, Cody, and I still use our claws?" Dan asked.

"Yes but remember no long distanced attacks." Michael said.

"Yes Michael." They all said. Michael looked to the rack and watched as two swords disappeared indicating that they had grabbed them. Anything they grasp will disappear like them an advantage no doubt. He looked to the rack next to it and watched as Kyle's trident and Kimiko's sword had also turned invisible. When Michael sensed their presence return he began to give them their assignments.

"Now you will all attack when it is dark out, I will tell you where you will go: Adam, Kimiko, and Cody will go to Scott's house, Kyle and Gemma will head to Stiles's house, Shaun and Dan will head to Derek's loft, and Laura and Charlotte will head to Liam's house." Michael told them.

"Try not to get hurt Kimiko." Kyle said worried.

"I won't and you please don't get wet?" Kimiko said to him. Michael couldn't see them so he could not tell their expression but he soon found himself turning in the direction of Dan's voice to worry about that.

"Breaking into Derek's loft will not be easy Michael." Dan warned.

"I don't expect it to be but do what you need." Michael replied unconcerned with the difficulties.

"Are you coming with us Michael?" Gemma asked. Michael was about to respond but stopped when he felt something moving down his lips. Michael put his fingers to his lips and pulled back when he realized that it is his blood. He stared at the black liquid fear coming to his mind but shrugged it off to focus on the matter.

"Master your nose is bleeding!" Dan said.

"Don't worry about me just focus on the task at hand, besides; I cannot go I have other things to take care of." Michael said changing the subject. "Now go, fight them, when the potion begins to fade that's your signal to leave, if you are defeated get the hell out of there understood?"

"We will not fail you Michael." Adam said responding to what he said to them. Satisfied Michael allowed them to get going, when Michael was positive that they all left he turned to Claudia.

"Come Claudia we have work to do." Michael said coolly.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **There you go that is the first chapter of "Eyes in the Shadows" now that Michael has equipped his followers with the ability to not be seen, how will Scott and the others be able to fight? What was up with Claudia in class that made her dazed out, how will Malia react to the information on her mother and what is up with Michael bleeding does that having importance or no? But more importantly what are Michael and his group? What kind of creatures are they?**

 **Someone asked me what the spell was for the resurrection. I made it up and I used the latin language so I will translate for you all.**

" **Resurrect the fallen wolf and to live again**

 **Resurrect the fallen wolf and rise again**

 **Make the flesh rich with life**

 **Make his lungs breathe air**

 **Make him heart run with blood**

 **Rise and live again**

 **Rise and live again**

 **Rise and live again**

 **And face fate and join your pack again"**

 **The Invisibility spell that Michael used is right here.**

" **Darkness consume them and make them invisible**

 **Make them invisible as shadows in the dark**

 **And make them invisible to the eyes all"**

 **They're the spells so if you have any questions ask me, or if you like follow to keep up, tell me your thoughts on what kind of creatures Michael and his group are, and give me your reviews on the story. You will get the fight the fight to part 2 next time. Keep reading.**


	7. Chapter 7

I do not own Teen Wolf

Scott's Pov

"Two kings." Scott said smiling. He, Kira, and Isaac were playing the card game Bullshit and so far no one has been able to get an advantage in this game. Because of their supernatural abilities it made it difficult to lie to each other but if anyone had any winnings it was Kira. They were in the living playing their game; it was better playing out there than being in one of the rooms upstairs.

"Bullshit!" Isaac replies. He flips over the cards to reveal two 3 of diamonds that Scott had laid down. "Now take all those cards." Scott takes the cards in defeat having been caught yet again.

"Maybe we should play a different game." Scott says. Kira looked at him with a smile before saying.

"You can't back out now I have fewer cards than the both of you." She said confidently. Even though no one was winning Kira did have fewer cards then him or Isaac since and since she was Kitsune, she was able to play tricks on them.

"I think Scott doesn't like the fact that he has the bad batch of cards so he wants to play a different game to hide his shame." Isaac said mockingly. Scott can't help but laugh, he throws his hands up in defeat before turning to the stack of other games. He heads over to the games and pulls out Sorry and Life. Scott shows them both the games in suggestion of what to play next.

"So we can play Sorry or Life, which is it?" He asks. Kira laughs as Scott tries to sneak his way out of the game but she likes a challenge, so she'll humor him.

"Ok than, lets play Life and then I could beat both your butts." Said Kira.

"Oh really Kira well, don't get too ahead of yourself." Isaac says confidently. Scott puts the board on the table and begins to set up the board.

"I wish the others were here to hang with us." Scott said thinking about Stiles and the others.

"Yeah well everyone gets busy once and a while, plus it would have been awkward to have Jackson, Lydia, and Aidan in the house." Isaac said.

"Why would it be awkward?" Kira asked. Scott just remembered that Kira was never around when Jackson was dating Lydia, she is not aware how intense it was for them back then.

"Well as we told you Lydia was dating Jackson before he left right? Well Jackson and Lydia had a tense relationship." Scott said to her.

"I knew it was tense but was it that bad?" Kira asked again.

"Well it was your typical relationship you know, Jackson was the jock and Lydia was the hot girl everyone wanted only Lydia was quite different back then." Isaac chimed in.

"What do you mean?" Kira replied flabbergasted.

"Lydia wasn't always the smart, intelligent woman we know today; instead she liked to act the dumb bimbo who didn't know anything." Scott told her.

"No way, not Lydia she is mature." Kira said doubting Scott.

"No it's true Lydia tried to hide the fact that she was smart to everyone, which she was pretty good at fooling us." Isaac said.

"All most everyone was fooled by her, the only one who wasn't fooled was Stiles and he had the biggest crush on her." Scott pointed out as he picked a blue car.

"Yeah he sure did." Isaac agreed.

"But anyways, when Peter started his murder spree on Beacon Hills to get revenge against the Argents, he gave me the bite and everything changed. When I became a werewolf, I became amazing at Lacrosse, however, Jackson believed my new found greatness was amiss, so he was determined to find out what was wrong with me." Scott tells Kira.

"Ok, but what does any of it have to do with Lydia?" Kira asked.

"Well as Jackson became more intent on discovering the truth, he started neglecting her, becoming less interested, and when he did find out the truth about me being a werewolf; he wanted to be a werewolf so he dumped Lydia." Scott finished.

"So what happened to Lydia?" Kira responded.

"Well since Jackson was done with Lydia, she was left with no one but Allison, Scott, Stiles, and Danny but as always she barley payed attention to Stiles. But when he dumped her, Lydia started showing more of who she was until Peter attacked and screwed her over badly." Scott said.

"And that is when she became a banshee, though her transformation drove her bonkers. Jackson was no help to her, and when he became the Kanima we all started thinking there was no hope him until Lydia intervened." Isaac replied as he put his green car in front of Scott's blue one.

"How did she intervene?" Kira said confusingly.

"She and Stiles hit Jackson with Stiles's Jeep." Scott said bluntly.

"Oh. I bet it was painful." Kira said dumbfounded.

"It was but anyways; when Jackson got banged up it seemed like he wasn't going to stop killing, however Lydia got in the way and showed Jackson the key he gave her. After he saw it, Jackson started shifting back to his true self and that's when Peter and Derek sunk their claws into him killing him. So we thought he was dead again; until Jackson rose from the dead and was a werewolf and everything seemed to wrap up nicely." Scott summing it all up as he tossed Kira a pink car which she caught.

"So everyone I guess expecting Jackson and Lydia to get back together after that then, huh?" Kira said pointing out.

"Yeah but Jackson's dad fed up with what was going on in Beacon Hills decided to move him London would be better, but as you know change of plans." Scott said. "Then the Alpha pack showed up and under Deucalion orders, Aidan started dating her so he could get close to her but only he had a change of heart.

"Before Aidan died we all thought him and Lydia was going to get together; however when the Oni got him there was no hope but now that he is alive and Jackson is back, well Lydia will be having it hard now." Isaac said.

"Boy I can't imagine how she is feeling with both her exes around, plus that they don't seem to like each other makes it weird." Kira said thinking about Lydia's welfare.

"Yeah I bet she isn't handling it well, but Lydia will pull through though." Isaac said.

"Yes well enough about them, lets get down with this game so I can smoke you all!" Scott said smilingly. Both Kira and Isaac looked at each other before turning their eyes on Scott, that's when Kira opens her mouth.

"Bring it on Scott." She says. With that said Scott, Isaac, and Kira immersed themselves into the game with hearts in hand. Nothing would ruin this night.

Meanwhile, Kimiko watched as Scott, Kira, and Isaac from outside their house as they played LIFE. To her it was so dull to watch them, but she was not here to watch them play. Instead she was on a mission with Adam and Cody to test this packs power to see what they were up against. Kimiko looked to Adam and Cody; even though they were invisible, they could still see each other no doubt a gift given by the spell but they must get down to business. She signaled for them to climb up the house because didn't want to risk opening up the doors for no doubt they would be locked. All three climbed the side of the house until they were at Scott's window; Adam started working on the hinges until he finally got the window unlocked. When it was done they all entered the house undetected.

They looked around the room, taking in their surrounding as the trio started making their way down the hall. Kimiko jumped on the wall and started crawling on the wall like a spider while Cody and Adam crept slowly behind her. When they reached the stairs Kimiko got off the wall and began to go down the stairs as quietly as she can, careful not to alert those down stairs. Kimiko could see them playing their game; they seemed to be having a good time but that was about to change very soon. They reached the bottom of the stairs and slowly crept towards them. She turned to Adam and Cody to circle around the sides so that they may have them on all sides. Cody slips behind Scott with a smile on his face obviously intent on getting started, and Adam lifting up his sword next to Isaac's back, and that's when Kimiko pulled out her Ninjato right behind Kira. To Kimiko she hated Thunder Kitsunes, in fact she hated all the other twelve types of Kitsunes, so tonight would be a special night for her.

Kimiko waited a couple of seconds before giving them the all clear to begin. And that is when all hell broke loose. Scott started to roll the dice when he heard a sound behind him.

"Did you guys hear something?" Scott asked for sure that he heard something. Both Kira and Isaac look around not seeing or hearing what Scott had heard. Isaac stood up to hear if anything was around but all he heard was their heartbeats. In fact it sounded if there were multiply heartbeats.

"I didn't hear anything Scott." Kira asked.

"I don't see anything, but I do hear someth-" Isaac didn't get to finish what he was saying as something sharp stabbed him in right shoulder. It caused blood to shoot all over Scott's face. Isaac looks down at his wound to see what had penetrated but to his surprise, Isaac could not see what is sticking out of his right shoulder. Before Isaac had time to react the invisible weapon pulls out of his shoulder sending pain all over his body. Isaac tries to stand up however something grabs him by the throat, but before Isaac can pull away, his unseen attacker knees him in the stomach then sends him crashing into the bookshelf behind him. Kira tries to help Isaac but before she can help something cuts along her back ripping her jacket.

"Kira!" Scott yells. When Kira falls to the ground Scott rushes to his girlfriend's side but just like Kira and Isaac, Scott too is ambushed from behind. But unlike the others where they got cut or stabbed, Scott's back was slashed by werewolf claws that ran deep down his back. Scott howls in pain before swinging his fist at his unseen attacker and even though Scott could not see his attacker, he could tell that he hit something.

When Scott turns around both Kira and Isaac had gotten up from the floor. Kira looks at Scott when she unhooks her belt; in an incredible twist of her belt, Kira's belt turns into a sword. With a sword in her Kira runs to Scott while Isaac has shifted into his werewolf form joining Scott and Kira. Seeing that they were battle ready Scott shifts into his werewolf form; his nails extending into claws, teeth sharpening, his hair and ears growing, and Scott's eyes turning red. Scott then lets out a loud roar before taking a quick look at his friends.

"Do you see them?" Scott asked searching the living room.

"No I can't see them." Isaac says through clenched teeth, furious at the fact that he could not see who attacked him. "This blows."

"Scott how are we supposed to fight something we cannot see?" Kira asked her tone was obvious to Scott; she was worried about their chances.

"I don't know how but we have to try and fight them, otherwise this will get bad and fast." Scott said reassuringly. Scott continues searching the area for the unseen attackers; Scott turns his head to the left when he hears something. It was feint, but Scott could make out that they were footsteps, and his attacker was coming straight at him. Understanding what was about to happened, Scott quickly ducks then swings upwards with claws and manages to strike his unseen foe. He could tell that his attacker was reeling from that one; however Scott did not know how long it will last. Scott looks back to see that Kira and Isaac were having trouble fighting their adversaries, and from the looks of it seemed like Kira was the only who could connect with her target. Her sword hitting something that felt like steel, no doubt it was another sword; but even though she knew what the weapon was, Kira was hesitant to strike because she was afraid to miss her attacker. Isaac was viciously swiping at his opponent however none of his attacks connected and was met with a knee to his stomach and was then slashed across his back by an unseen blade. Isaac was down on the ground, so Scott ran up and started slashing with claws at Isaac's attacker however Scott managed to get a few blows in before taking a blow to his face. When Scott gets back up he hears someone running at him from behind; though he could not see. Scott sidestepped his enemy and gave him a powerful punch to his attacker and jumped bringing his left claw down on his unseen foe. The invisible figure drops to the floor as far as he can tell, however when Scott looks back he sees Kira and Isaac who just got back up being from being hammered only to continue fighting these new foes.

Scott didn't know how he and his friends were going to fight these invisible adversaries but Scott was determined to find a way to beat them. _This is going to be a long night._ Scott thought before resuming his fight on his attacker.

XX

Stiles was so regretting having Jackson at his house, and plus since he decided to invite Lydia but never did he want Jackson over here. Stiles would never have brought Jackson here if hadn't been at Scott's behest in giving him chance. Jackson was talking to Lydia and Malia about the upcoming Psychology test Lydia and Stiles were going to have tomorrow. This normally would have an easy study but Jackson question about what had happened since he was gone made it difficult to study; plus his questions about Aidan was really racking Lydia's brain

"So is Aidan as good as you say he is Lydia." Jackson asked curiously.

"Yes Jackson, Aidan treats me nicely so you don't have to worry about me." Lydia said looking at a picture of a brain.

"Ok just asking that's all." Jackson said. Malia looked at Jackson before turning to Stiles with a look on her face that showed her doubt in his words.

"Liar, you're worried about Lydia because you don't trust Aidan. Admit it Jackson." Malia said catching him off guard. Jackson looked at Lydia and Stiles for help but found he wasn't going any from them; one because Stiles was enjoying where this was going and two because Lydia was staying out of this mess between Aidan and Jackson.

"Alright I don't trust Aidan, he just gives me a bad vibe and the fact that this Michael guy brought him back to life is strange." Jackson said complaining about Aidan.

"Or you're just jealous of him." Lydia said bluntly.

"I never get jealous Lydia." Jackson said annoyed.

"Oh really you don't get jealous? How about the time when you were trying to blackmail Scott into giving you the bite, or when you were adamant in trying to find out why Scott was doing so great?" Stiles said sarcastically.

"That was different this now, and I can only care for your guy's safety especially Lydia's safety." Jackson replied. Malia could tell he was telling the truth because of his heartbeat so she saw no need to worry, however Stiles wasn't convinced though.

"Well no offense to you Jackson but I can take care of myself." Lydia said. Lydia was tired of people trying to take care of her; she was a grown woman and Lydia has endured many things, if anything she has been alright.

"Whatever but I am not letting this go because something is up." Jackson replied not dropping the subject. He got up from his seat and started going down the hall.

"Where are you going?" Stiles asked.

"To the bathroom, why?" Jackson told him. Stiles just shook his head in confirmation he was about to talk to Lydia about Jackson when they Jackson yell.

"Aah!" Was all Jackson could say when he was sent flying by an unseen force when he crashed into the chair next Malia.

"Jackson what happened?" Lydia said shockingly as to what just sent Jackson flying in their direction. Malia was about to help Jackson get back up when she felt something wrap around her neck. Whatever it was that grabbed lifted her off her feet then slammed her on the ground before sending Malia flying into the stairs.

"Malia!" Stiles yells watching his girlfriend be thrown around his house like a rag doll. Malia staggers up trying to get a hold of her balance; whatever it was, it made Malia furious. Malia shifts to her form and lets out a roar challenging her unseen enemy. Jackson got up as well already in werewolf form ready for fight; however the mood was short-lived when Jackson's body is pierced by something sharp. He looks down to see his blood dripping from something invisible, and even though he couldn't see what penetrated him, Jackson could tell it had three blades. Jackson is then sent hurling because whatever it was kicked him of its weapon. He quickly recovered and ran towards Lydia, who was hiding behind the couch.

"What is going on?" Lydia asked scared because she could not see their attackers. Jackson grabs Lydia and sends to her to Stiles who is looking shocked as to what just happened.

"Stiles! Lydia! Run get upstairs quick." Jackson yells as he looks around for the intruders. They both comply as they run past Malia but stop when Stiles sees something.

"Stiles what are you doing?" Malia asks.

"The Kitchen look." Stiles said. Malia and Jackson look at the direction of the kitchen and look in shock at what they saw. The faucet was on and the water coming from it was floating in the air.  
"What the hell is going?" Lydia asks. And as she spoke the faucet turns off. The water turns into a big ball of water before shards of water starts to come out of it. Then as if things couldn't get any weirder, the water shards then turn into icicles. Very sharp icicles.  
"Lydia, Stiles get upstairs now!" Jackson said again, realizing that this was about to get ugly. Stiles and Lydia started running up the stairs both eager to get out of the way. When they get into Stiles's room, Stiles shuts his door and locks it but when he turns around Lydia's gives him an annoyed look.

"What's wrong?" Stiles asked.

"Do you really think a locked door is going to stop whatever is attacking them?" Lydia said pointing at the door. Stiles looks at the door for a second considering what she told him; he then starts to pull his bed and pushes it until it's right in front of the door. He turns to Lydia with a satisfied smile however she was not impressed with what the bed in front of the door. "We need to call Scott."

"I don't think Scott will be able to help us." Stiles replied.

"Why not?" Lydia shouted.

"Because we left our phones downstairs." Stiles said standing next her. Right, Lydia remembers not grabbing her phone when Jackson and Malia were being attacked. She and Stiles left in such a panic that they didn't notice their phones. Lydia was afraid for Jackson and Malia; if they cannot see their attacker then how can they fight. "Hey don't worry; they're going to be alright."

"I hope your right." Lydia said. The scene switches back to Jackson and Malia.

"Jackson watch out!" Malia shouts. Jackson moves out of the direction of the water ball then ducks out of the way as more icicles shot at them. They run in different directions to avoid the projectile icicles launching at them from the water ball. When it seemed like it was stopping, more water shard came from the water ball becoming more icicles. Malia and Jackson run behind the couch, and just in the nick of time because one of the shards almost hit Jackson in the ass, with some of the icicles hitting the couch. The rest of the shards of ice break when they hit wall in front of them spraying ice everywhere.

"Do you see them?" Jackson asked ducking from more icicle shards coming at him.

"No I don't see shit, whoever they are they're invisible." Malia said keeping cover. That's when they heard the splash; they decide to risk it and look over the couch. When they look, they saw that the water ball was gone so they could lift their heads up. However they regretted their decision because Malia was pulled by her hair and thrown up into the ceiling. When she hit the top, her body cracked the ceiling before falling and hitting the table below her breaking it. Jackson starts swiping and clawing at the unseen assailant, even though he could not see Jackson did managed to hit something because he heard an unholy scream.

Victorious at his finding, Jackson starts clawing and hitting at the invisible intruder making contact every time drawing blood, but before he could land another blow, an unseen force shoots Jackson in the back. The force causes Jackson to fly forward into the direction of his attacker; Jackson then feels a hand grab his throat. He desperately tries to claw at his attacker but to no avail his attacker lifts him off the ground and slashes Jackson across his face. Jackson lets out a deep roar before he starts clawing at thin air, then he finds himself being slammed into the wall. Meanwhile, Mali gets up slowly after falling into the table, when she looks up Jackson is being bashed into the wall, his face becoming more and more scarred.

"Jackson!" Malia shouts. She runs towards Jackson and lets out a front kick into her unseen foe not expecting to connect but to her luck, Malia did hit something. From the way it felt, it appeared to be ribs she hit; female ribs. Whatever Malia hit, it dropped Jackson letting him fall to the floor while the invisible attacker landed into the wall leaving a big hole in it. Wasting no time Malia grabs Jackson from the floor and starts helping him as they attempt to run to the stairs. But before they could make it Malia drops Jackson as she is hit in the back by something hard. When she falls to the ground, Malia is then stabbed through her stomach by the same weapon that pierced Jackson. Malia felt the blades sinking deeper into her body; at first she tried kicking out it, worked to degree but not so much. She felt more pain but then feels the blades leave her body; Malia turns over to see that Jackson has kicked whoever has stabbed and to her amazement sees at what Jackson is holding in his hands.

"Is that a trident?" Malia asked getting up from the floor gazing at what looked like a trident starting to materialize from out of thin air. It was a bronze color, tall, slender, and ending in a sharpened blade at the bottom, but its most striking feature was the blue crystal in the middle under the blades.

"Yeah I think so, man its heavy." Jackson said staring at the trident with awe. However the moment was cut short by someone shouting.

"Give me back my Trident!" The invisible person shouted and just like a storm, lightning shot out of the blue crystal. Jackson screams in pain as he drops the trident on the floor, Malia steps backs not sure what do. Then to their astonishment, the trident starts levitating right in front of them before shooting back to where the voice was at. And as just as it could not get any worse; whatever Malia kicked in the side, was getting back up because the table near where it had crashed. Malia and Jackson looked at each other before turning back to their unseen foes.

"I managed to get their scents." Jackson said.

"So did I; one is right there where I dropped kicked it, and the other bastard is near the kitchen. They're both pissed as well." Malia said adding that last part due to her heightened smell.

"Is that last part post to make me feel better?" Jackson said looking at her shockingly.

"Well no, but look on the bright side." Malia said, hearing this caused Jackson to look at her confusingly.

"What?" Jackson asked.

"We can also hear them." Malia said smiling to Jackson. Jackson looks at her thinking for a moment before a meek smile shows on his face.

"I hope the others are doing alright." Jackson replied worried as he shifted into his werewolf form as he prepared for another brawl.

"Don't worry I bet they're all alright." Malia said.

"Do you really think that?" Jackson asked.

"No not really." Malia said bluntly. With that said both Malia and Jackson turn to the directions of their hidden foes and let out battle roars as they charged their foes.

XX

"So who is hungry, I know I am?" Aidan said. He and Ethan were chilling on the couch with Braeden and Derek; they were all bored out of their minds. Since being brought back to life and with his brother coming back to Beacon Hills, both Aidan and Ethan were homeless at the moment. So out of what seemed like pure kindness from Derek allowed them to move in with them, provided that they take clean up after themselves. Derek looked at Aidan with utter confusion.

"My God, do you two ever stop eating your like bottomless pits." Derek said surprised by their appetites. Even though Derek was content on letting them move in so they can be a part of Scott's pack which was nice, however the one thing that Derek didn't count on would be their insane appetites.

"Sorry Dereck, we're growing boys, our metabolism needs to be filled constantly." Ethan said agreeing with Aidan.

"For once I am in agreement with them, I'm hungry too." Braeden replied. She may not have liked the idea of them moving in with them but she adjusted. Now like Aidan and Ethan she too was bored and also hungry so she wanted to do something. "How about we go out to eat and then see a movie?" She suggested.

"Really, you too Braeden?" Derek responded. He gave Braeden a glum look because he did not feel like going anywhere. She came up to him and started giving a puppy dog look that in an act to warm him up to going out. Derek was amused but he wasn't about to budge. "Do you really think that will work?" He says.

"No but this will work." Braeden says. Before Derek has time to react Braeden is up on him and kissing him. Both Aidan and Ethan stare wide eyed as she seduces Derek to get up and go with them to do something. After about a couple of minutes Derek and Braeden stop kissing, Derek looks at Braeden with a surprised look on his face at just having her seduce him. "How about now?" Braeden says seductively.

"That will work actually. Alright, lets get going then we can try that Italian restaurant we planning on going to before Aidan showed up alive." Derek said rushing to get up so he can get ready. Braeden moves out of the and high fives Ethan who was impressed

"You know I'm sorry if I ruined any plans for you when I came back Derek." Aidan said.

"It's no problem Aidan, it's just your timing was a little off that's all." Derek responded. Derek goes up to his room to get ready but stops when the alarm to his loft starts ringing uncontrollably. Aidan and Ethan both jumped up instantly at the sound of the siren blaring because they both knew that meant trouble. Both the twins started growing their fangs and claws ready to attack whoever would challenge them; Derek watched the door his glowing its bright steel blue, and Braeden ran past Derek and up to her room; when she came back down Braeden had come down with a 20 gauge shotgun in hand.

"Was anyone expecting any visitors today?" Ethan asked through clenched teeth.

"No, none of us was but let us hope our visitors have a reason for tripping the alarm!" Braeden said loading her shotgun.

"Glad we're on the same page Braeden. Aidan, go open the door now." Derek said ordering him. Aidan looks at Derek with a shocked expression.

"What, are you serious right now?" Aidan said through a growl as he takes his eyes back to the door.

"Yes I'm serious now get going; besides you're not going alone, Braeden will have you covered." Derek responded. Aidan looks to Braeden to confirm that she got his back.

"Don't worry I won't miss." Braeden assures him. Aidan nods his head at hers before walking slowly to the door while Braeden covers him from the left. When they got to the door; Aidan took a moment to listen to what was going on, on the other side of the door. At first, Aidan heard nothing; the only thing he could hear was the sound of his heartbeat, Ethan's, Braeden's, and Derek's heartbeat as well. But just when he was about to give the all clear, that when Aidan heard the footsteps; they were meaningful in their attempt to stake quiet but at the same time they were heavy and it was coming straight for the door. They were getting louder as they got closer to the door with every step, Aidan turned back to Derek and Ethan to see if they heard.

"Can you guys hear that?" Aidan asked.

"Yes we can, what is that?" Ethan responded in bewilderment.

"I don't know but I doubt think they are here to be civil." Derek said coldly. Aidan looked back to the door to listen however; he noticed that the footsteps had stopped. Aidan wasn't sure what was happening on the other side of the door so he listened some more and that is when he heard it. A heartbeat, slow and steady and it was right on the other side of the door. Aidan listened to it for a couple seconds trying to understand what this person was waiting for, he turns to Derek.

"He is right on the other side, what do I do?" Aidan asked.

"Open it and get ready to kick some ass!" Derek said annoyed as the suspense was killing him. Aidan looks at the door and takes a deep breath before grabbing the door handle. Aidan nodded to Braden to get ready as he opened the door which Braeden responded by returning the nod. Aidan looked to the door and with great fury swung the door open as hard as he can, and let out a mighty roar. Aidan was about to charge when he realized that no one was standing there, he immediately stopped in his tracks. Confused at what was going Aidan takes a step out the loft to if their intruder had made a run for it only to find no trace that anyone had left. He walks back inside and to a stunned group.

"Where did he go?" Derek asked. Aidan turned back for a minute before realizing what had just happened.

"I think I know what happened." Aidan said with a grin on his face.

"What happened?" Ethan asked.

"Whoever it was ran off like a bitch." Aidan replied laughing.

"No, no, no; it can't be that easy." Braeden said obviously concerned.

"Braeden's right whoever they were wouldn't leave like that." Derek said agreeing with her. Aidan looked at them both with smirk unable to believe their paranoia on what just happened.

"Look the guy obviously bailed becau-" Aidan didn't get to finish what he was saying for an unseen grabbed a hold of him by his arms, and started flying taking up into the loft. Ethan, Braeden, and Derek were all stunned as they watched as Aidan was being flown across the room by an unseen attacker. Ethan started running after his brother to try and get him down, but Ethan's efforts were in vain as he only managed to grab hold of Aidan's legs causing him to be lifted off the ground as well.

"Hold on Aidan, I got you!" Ethan yelled as he and Aidan were thrown around the loft by this winged attacker. Braeden and Derek watched as the twins were being flown as they crashed into furniture; however unable to take anymore, Braeden begins to lines up her shot. Braeden was about to shoot her shotgun when Derek grabbed her gun and caused her to shoot the stairs.

"What the hell are you doing?" Derek said.

"I was about to get them down before you got in the way." Braeden replied glaring at him.

"Shoot what? We can't see what got a hold of them." Derek replied putting holes in her plan. Derek was about to tell her his plan when they heard a crash.

"Watch out!" Ethan yelled. Derek and Braeden watched in horror as the invisible assailant that was carrying Aidan and Ethan around had launched Aidan at a beam in the loft, causing Aidan to bash his head against it, dropping them both hard on the floor. They're landing caused the floor to crack, leaving twins in great pain.

"Aidan! Ethan!" Braeden yells running for the boys. Derek runs after her to make that whatever attacked the twins wasn't done with them yet. And as if to prove him right, something grabs a hold of Derek and starts carrying him into the air as well. At first Derek tried to slashing at the winged creature; however, this creature whatever it may be, had a firm grip on him. Braeden turned around to see that her boyfriend had been grabbed into the air like the twins. Not letting Derek being thrown around like rag doll; Braeden took aim with her shotgun and aimed right above Derek's head. It her a few seconds to line up a shot but Braeden had it down, her only prayers was that she didn't miss. Braeden fired once and watched as to her luck it had something because blood of some sort sprayed out of nowhere as the invisible creature dropped Derek. Even though Braeden couldn't see what she shot, the invisible creature had crashed into Peter Hale's old book shelf destroying it.  
"Nice shot." Derek said slowly rising up from the ground.  
"Thank you." Braeden responded. She went to help him up and it was just around the same time that Aidan and Ethan were getting up, though they were moving at slower pace. Aidan brushed himself off then made sure his brother was alright which to no surprise Ethan was doing better himself. Both twins start to head over to Derek and Braeden to see how they were doing, when they arrive Ethan is the first to speak.

"Is it that thing whatever it was dead?" He asked not missing a beat.

"I don't know but I do think it is down for now." Derek said.

"Should we leave?" Aidan said to Derek. Derek was about answer Aidan's question when he heard something. It sounded like glass but for some reason it sounded like it was moving, almost vibrating. Derek started listening for the sound, trying to determine from which way it was coming from. It was coming from his right so he started walking in its direction, as he got closer the sound got louder eventually it was loud enough that everyone else could hear it.

"What is that sound?" Ethan asked. Derek didn't respond to him, he just continued walking until he was standing right before the windows of his apartment. He looked out the window before realizing that the window itself was vibrating, but it wasn't Derek who pointed it out.

"Why are windows making that sound?" Braeden asked. She reloaded her shotgun as she watched the glass.

"I don't know but whatever it is, it's getting louder." Derek replied.

"I have a bad feeling about this." Aidan said to himself, watching the glass. And as if on cue, the window shatters into millions of pieces causing them to duck for cover as large shards of glass fell to the ground. With everyone on the ground to shield themselves from falling glass, it was impossible for them to tell what had happened.

"What the hell was that? The window just exploded!" Ethan yelled in shocked as he got off the floor. He was quickly followed by everyone else who getting up. Braeden had a cut on the side of her face, most likely from the glass crashing down on them.

"That was no explosion something just came in here." Derek said, smelling another creature inside. Braeden started scoping the area, till she turns around at the sound of wood moving. She and everyone else saw that the bookshelf that the first creature had crashed into was no doubt getting up. Braeden was about to fire when she knocked down on her side, gripped her by her shoulders, and lifted Braeden off the ground and throwing her at Derek. Derek managed to catch her but they both fall to the floor, Aidan and Ethan try to help but ended up getting grabbed from behind by an invisible attacker. Whatever it was brought them straight up, spun around before diving downwards launching them into the floor causing it to crack. Derek and Braeden soon started getting back up; with the latter started letting loose a hail of gunfire everywhere trying to hit a target. However, this is proved ineffective as she was simply knocked to the side hitting the wall. Derek ran it his target swiping and slashing at the air but alas, he was not hitting anything. The unforeseen attacker was more success; his assailant grabbed Derek by the neck, lifting him off the ground, than slamming him down hard on the desk, before being thrown across the room.

"Ah! That's going to hurt in the morning." Derek groaned getting up. He immediately took in his surroundings, trying to figure out where they will strike next. It is difficult to fight someone if you could not see them; this was starting to frustrate Derek more and more. He watched as the others got back up, all determined to fight their attackers. Aidan and Ethan started ripping off their battered shirts.

"Ok, now I'm mad." Aidan said.

"Me too." Ethan said agreeing with his brother. Ethan looked at Aidan before getting all fours, both Derek and Braeden realized what was about to happen. Aidan slammed his left hand into Ethan's back and grinned in pain as he and his brother started to merge into their giant werewolf form. Their bones and skin started merging, their muscles bulged as they became larger, and finally that scar that came started from their head came down to the bottom of its chest. Once the transformation was complete the combined twins let out a deep penetrating roar that caused the rest of the glass on the window to fall. The giant werewolf turned its head to the left when it was met by a monstrous roar itself. The combined twins then charged as they collided with their unseen foe; at first it seemed like they were going to lose but then giant wolf with incredible strength, threw his target at one of the beams causing it crack, before the invisible creature crashed to the floor.

"Now that's how we do things!" The giant werewolf yelled victoriously.

"I think we actually have a shot at winning this Braeden." Derek.

"Yeah we do but let's get on it before something else happens." Braeden said not wanting to lose the advantage.

"Right, come on then." Derek said reverting back to his werewolf form while Braeden started shooting at the spot creature landed. Derek didn't know what to do but he decided to roar and charge at what the combined twins were fighting with, and hoped to win.

 **XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

 **Ok that is it for part two in the "Eyes in the shadows". Next one will feature Liam and his group in their fight with Scott's, Derek's, and Malia and Jackson's fight. So stay tuned**


	8. Chapter 8

I do not own Teen Wolf

"Liam, I don't see the point in this." Lori said. Liam had asked that Brett come to his house so they would practice for the upcoming season.

"Lacrosse season is starting soon and if we're going to be great we need practice." Liam stated.

"But couldn't this wait till tomorrow?" Mason said looking tired.

"No one said you had to come Mason." Liam said to him, tossing a ball at him. Mason tried to catch the ball but he ended up bouncing it in his hands then dropping it. Mason looks away from the ball and walks toward the goal with a lacrosse stick.

"Are you sure you want him to be goalie?" Brett said hesitantly.

"Well we have no one else and I tried get hold of Danny but he didn't answer the phone." Liam replied.

"OK lets do this then." Brett said scooping the ball with his stick while walking towards Mason. Liam joined him.

"Ready Mason?" Liam called to Mason.

"I am up against two werewolves how am I supposed to fare against this?" Mason cried out. Both Liam and Brett snickered at what he said before Brett said. "You'll be fine Mason, you'll be fine."

"Good luck Mason." Lori yelled wishing him luck. Brett ran up then launched the ball at goal, Mason tried to catch the ball but sadly the ball flew past him. Brett let out a victory whoop as Mason picked up the ball and threw back to him. Liam stepped up and looked directly at Mason, letting him know what was about to happen. Liam charged at him with the ball, Mason prepared himself as he went to block him. However, Liam jumped in the air throwing the ball, sending it over Mason's head and into the goal. Mason turned around stunned at what had happened.

"How the hell am I supposed to stop you guys, you're both werewolves? Mason said to himself in sad tone. Brett and Liam both came at him and started shooting lacrosse balls at him, they were going passed him with lightning speed, at least to Mason they did. Poor Mason couldn't with the rate they were going at, before they even finished Mason fell to the ground with exhaustion. Liam and Brett looked at each other with a nod of approval.

"Well that wasn't so bad now, was it?" Liam said.

"No, I guess not." Brett replied. he turned to Mason " What about Mason?"

"No... it wasn't... hard at all." Mason said to him between labored breath. Liam scooped a ball and began tossing it in the air. Mason looked at him with a tired look that said no more, however, Liam was going to take no for an answer. Mason got back up ready to take another beating from them. Liam, taking Mason getting up as a sign that he was ready, started running up to Mason at the goal. Liam geared himself to shoot the ball at the goal, running faster than he did before during practice or in a game. Liam was about to make a shot when an unseen force bashed him against his forehead flipping Liam on his back. Lori got up from seat to see what on earth just happened while Brett started running to his aid. Mason unsure of what to do started walking to his best friend, however when he got halfway across Mason falls to the ground when he is punched in the face. He tries to stand up but an unknown force kicks him in the stomach and forces Mason back to the ground, he swallows in his mouth tasting blood.

"Mason!" Lori screamed out. She came swiping at the air but one of her arms was caught by an invisible hand and twisted it behind her back. Her advisory kicked in her legs then flipped her on her back and began laying scratches into her face. Brett started running towards Liam who managed to get up but like Lori couldn't land a blow because whatever they were fighting had the advantage. Brett tried to fight thing that seemed to stab Liam in the shoulder, however all he met was air as his invisible opponent seemed to dance around him. Liam quickly got up and immediately shifted into his werewolf form and let out a roar. He quickly tried to join Brett in trying to take out what is was that was attacking them.  
"What is going on, we can't see them?" Liam screamed.

"I don't know man but this not good." Brett said. He looked over and saw that his sister and Mason managed. They all formed a circle so as they could cover each other, this proved to be futile when Liam was uppercut. Lori and Brett and were thrown down and were suffering brutal attacks from their unseen attacker as they brought down cut after cut on them. Mason ran up to Liam side and tried to hit what was attacking his friend but ended being tossed and away like a paper bag.

"Someone call Scott!" Liam yelled before trying to continue fighting.

XX

Noshiko grabbed her sword and began to walk towards the front door before husband took her arm.  
"Where are you going?" Ken asked.

"To Scott's house. I will find Kira there." she stated as she continued on her way out. Ever since she found out there was another Nogitsune out there, Noshiko has been restless. She needed to find Kira so that they may complete her training.

"Are you sure it isn't nothing?" Ken hoping she misunderstood what was shown to her. Noshiko Yukimura looked at her husband with a stern look that showed her anger that he would question at what she saw.

"Yes, I am sure and the fact that Kira has not returned my calls lets me know that something is going on." Noshiko said taking her car keys. "I'll be back."

"Please be careful." Ken told his wife. Noshiko looked at her husband one last time before smiling.

"I am a Celestial Kitsune Ken. I will be fine." With that Noshiko Yukimura left the house.

XX

Scott charged through the kitchen as he managed to slam the invisible attacker into the kitchen table. He began to swipe at his opponent with his claws making strike count, as far as Scott could tell. Scott was about to strike again when he was kicked in the groin, his attacker grabbed him by the head and brought Scott down on its knee. Scott was soon disoriented from the attacked, trying to get back up only to be picked up and slammed on table shattering it completely. His mother was going to have a field day with that. He was able to see that Kira and Isaac were fairing no better than him in their fights. Kira tried stabbing was trying to fight back with her sword but Kira wasn't able to swing a blow, Isaac was not getting any further then her because was soon thrown at the stairs. Scott was getting ready to fight when he saw something. it was moving but red, he gave it a closer look then realized what it was. It was the outline of his attacker, though vague in appearance but easy to make out. From what he could tell it was a small man with claws; almost like a werewolf. Maybe a werewolf that was just invisible. Scott looked at his friends and noticed the same thing with their attackers, they were the same except that they seemed to have swords in her hands and Kira's attacker looked like a female. Realizing that he could see them now, Scott with new confidence got back up to confront his enemy. His attacker lifted his clawed hand tried to bring it down on him, but Scott with little effort caught it. Scott could tell that his attacker was caught off guard, he wasn't expecting him to catch him. Then Scott reached out with his other hand and seized his shocked enemy the throat and pulled him close.

"My turn." Scott said. Scott with full force let out a roar, launched his enemy into the air and into the direction of Isaac's attacker. Scott saw the two collide with each other falling to the ground. He ran over to Kira's side and dropped kicked her attacker, when she fell Scott picked her up and brought his elbow down on her head. The invisible woman went back down holding her head in the process. He turned to Kira and Isaac. "We can see them but you got to look for the outlines of their bodies, it is little obstructed but it's there." He yelled.

"Got it." Isaac said while Kira nodded her head. When their intruders got back up Scott, Kira, and Isaac were ready for them. Kira charged at her at previous opponent locking swords with her, Scott and Isaac went for the other two. The invisible werewolf tried to claw at Scott but he dogged everyone before grabbing him the head, headbutting him and kicking him the stomach. With Isaac he did a backflipped to avoid being hit with a sword before punching his foe in the face, when his attacker was disoriented he pulled him close then tossed him at the wall putting cracks in it. Scott picked up his werewolf attacker by the throat and began punching him in the stomach, then he proceeded to claw him at the face. Scott later flipped him causing him to crash into the closet door then kicking him the face. He was about to deliver a finishing blow when crashing sound came from behind him. The fight immediately stopped as everyone turned to see who came knocking down the door, Noshiko Yukimura with sword in hand.

"Mom?!" Kira gasped. Noshiko with glowing orange eyes lifted her sword and yelled out.

"Stand back." Scott, Kira, and Isaac complied as Kira's mother literally flew towards the boy's previous attackers. She connected her sword with the one Isaac was fighting while kicking her right leg pushing the werewolf back. Noshiko was dueling with the man then she twisted around blocking the female attacker's sword. Noshiko pushed her back then charged her with lightning like speed. Scott approached Kira who looked dumb founded by her mother's skill.

"Your mother is good." Scott said. Noshiko did a side flip bringing her sword down on the invisible werewolf cutting him, while kicking back sending the other man down, then tossing a kunai at the invisible sword woman.

"Really good." Kira said. Noshiko suddenly broke off her attack, she looked at her surroundings noticing that the men she knocked down were slowly getting back up. Time to end this. She thought. Taking one last charge at her attacker, Noshiko struck at the woman knocking her sword from her hand then kicking out of the house door. Noshiko looked to sides and saw the two boys charging at her; summoning up her power from within Noshiko let out her foxfire. A blinding light came out blocking Scott, Kira, and Isaac's sight. Both boys were caught off guard as energy beams hit them in the chest as lightning and fire engulfed them; both boys soon started yelling out in pain. As Noshiko continued to pound on them with her foxfire she telepathically lifted them off the ground. Noshiko gave them both a hard stare before sending the two boys flying through the window shattering it, their screams still being heard. All three teenagers looked at Noshiko when Isaac asked Kira.

"Can you do that?" Kira glanced at him before looking at her mother again. Scott ran up to Noshiko and said.

"Where did you come from?" Noshiko looked at him.

"My house. When Kira wasn't answering her phone I got worried only to see you all fighting invisible spectors." Noshiko said.

"Mom how did you do that?" Kira said surprised at her mother's power.

"Foxfire Kira, every kitsune has it." Noshiko said walking outside. Scott and the rest joined her as they went to see the two slightly burned figures lying on the ground both moaning in deep pain. Scott use his eyes and saw that three of their attackers were on the ground and obviously spent after their ordeal with them.

"Had enough now?" Scott said to them. He received no response from them, so he tried a different response. "Why have you all come here attacking us?"

XX

Michael watched from Claudia's orb as his group was fighting Scott's pack. At first he was pleased with everything that was going on, though Kyle disobeying with the no long ranged attack was unsettling. Oh well, at least he got to see them adapt to it. He thought. They all fought pretty well considering the fact their enemies were invisible, but still wasn't a fair fight. Especially Scott McCall who proven to live up to the prowess of a True Alpha. However, something caught him off guard. At Scott's house he saw that Scott was able to see through his invisibility spell and was able to push back against Kimiko, Cody, and Adam; but was more shocking was when Kira's mother came in and unleashed her foxfire on them. Upset at this interference, Michael flung a chair at the wall breaking it. Claudia looked at him with a bored expression.

"That was not needed Michael." Claudia said.

"Do I look like I care?" Michael viciously. Ignoring his outburst Claudia looked back to the orb then to him.

"What do you want to do now Michael?" She asked. Michael paced for a few seconds before giving his answer.

"Call all them all back now. they all had enough fun." Michael stated pulling another chair under him to sit. Claudia responded with a nod before beginning her chant through her orb. "Another time Scott. Another time." He said.

XX

Lydia and Stiles decided to risk going back downstairs, at first it was all noisy but for a couple of minutes it remained quiet. As they came down stairs, they were shocked at the disarray of the house. windows were shattered, the walls and ceilings cracked, furniture destroyed, and strangely water was covering the floor. Jackson and Malia were holding each other up against the wall, both were breathing hard and from the look of their state, they looked like they seen war. Stiles kept looking at the damage to his house, unsure how he was going to explain all this to his dad when he got home. However, he set that all aside and went to his girlfriend to check on her.

"Malia are you alright?" Stiles asked.

"I'm ok, seen better days though." Malia said through labored breath. Blood was coming out of her chest, but eventually they started healing quickly closing the holes in her.

"What happened down here?" Lydia said.

"I don't know we were being attacked one second, then all of a sudden they retreated."

"My dad is going to want to know what happened here." Stiles said grabbing his phone that managed to survive the onslaught down here. When he was about to call, Lydia stopped him.

"Call Scott first." She said.

"Your right, Scott will want to know." Stiles nodded then proceeded to call Scott.

"You don't think this happened with Scott, do you guys?" Malia said. They all looked at her with scared faces now.

XX

Scott walked out onto the front porch stepping on broken glass as he made his way with Kira, Isaac, and Noshiko. After the fight with these invisible attackers, Scott is determined to find who his opponents were; though he wasn't sure they could talk let alone see them. He used his werewolf vision to see his fallen foes, and was relieved to see that they were still down for the count. Their silhouette's shown that they were lying on the ground deep pain; two were slowly getting up but he could tell that they were in no condition to fight. The other one laying closer to Scott's house was still writhing in pain, he seemed to have taken the worst of Noshiko's foxfire. Scott looked at them all with disdain then finally announced himself to them.

"Alright, all three of you have been beaten. Whatever you guys came here to do it failed, now who are you and what do you guys want?" Scott demanded. He received no answer from them due to either loyalty or that they were electrocuted and burned seemed likely. He was about to ask them again when a phone rang. It was his phone that was ringing, he ran back into the house to get it. It was Stiles who was calling him, Scott answered it. "Yes Stiles?"

"Scott, we got a problem man." Stiles said. Scott's face immediately went to worry at the sound of Stiles voice and what he said. What was going on?

"What, what's wrong Stiles?" Scott asked. Kira approached him from behind putting her hand on Scott's shoulder.

"We were attacked by these things that were invisible, don't what they were but they tore up the house, beaten up Malia and Jackson, and then they just left." Stiles said. Scott and Kira looked at each other before Scott focused back on the situation.

"Did they give reason as to why they attacked you?" Scott replied.

"No. These things got in the house somehow and they attacked us whatever they were." Stiles stated anger evident in his voice.

"Ok well me, Kira, and Isaac were just attacked by the same things but we were able to take care of them." Scott told him. He heard someone gasp on Stiles end.

"You too!? Is everyone ok?" Stiles asked.

"Yes, everyone is alright a little bit banged up but Kira's mom showed up and ended the whole ordeal." Scott said.

"That's reassuring though weird Kira's mom is at your house." Stiles said.

"Yes, well we are not complaining." Scott amused to himself. He was about to say something else when Isaac came into the house.

"You got to come see this." Isaac said. Scott put the phone back to his ear.

"Stiles we got to go, call you soon, get in contact with everyone else." Scott told him.

"On it." Stiles said then he hung up. Scott put his phone away and turned to Isaac. "What is going on?" They walked back out to the front porch with Isaac in the lead.

"When you guys left, something started happening." Isaac said.

"What started happening?" Kira asked in Scott's place.

"Well at first three things in the front lawn started materializing out from no where, me and Mrs. Yukimura were about to fight them but they ended up taking off." Isaac told them.

"Oh no, they all got away?" Scott said.

"Not all of them?" Noshiko said with spite. Scott and Kira looked at each other with confusion. They both went to see what they were talking about when what they saw stopped them in their tracks. Lying on the ground whimpering in pain was Adam. He was bleeding from his nose and parts of his body because glass, claw marks, and burn marks from Noshiko's foxfire littered his body. He was trying to get back up but couldn't manage to move his body, he tried to speak but all that came out were disgruntled muttered words.

"Ple-ease don't... leave me... it hurts." Adam said through labored breaths.

"That's Adam from Lacrosse practice." Scott said surprised at learning who was one of his attackers. Scott approached Adam unsure of what to do with him, Scott reached down and took his hand, taking some of his pain away. While he was taking his pain away Scott looked at Isaac. "Call my mom, have them bring an ambulance here quickly. Hurry!" Scott yelled that last part out to Noshiko who scrambled for her phone. Kira walked up to him kneeling down next to him.

"What do we do with him?" Kira asked. Scott looked at Adam who after a while of squirming around soon passed out from the pain.

"First we get him to the hospital, then we find out where he came from and we found what is going on." Scott said.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

That was the final chapter for Eyes in the Shadow next will be Crucible in this story. After the attacks on Scott and his pack, Scott confronts Michael at his home. Meanwhile a mysterious death in Beacon Hills brings Deaton to worry.

Leave your reviews and comments for me to see Because I wish to know what you think so that I may improve my writing.

And for those following my Avengers superfamily story (Desolate of Venom) don't worry the next chapter will be uploaded soon, just about finished with the chapter.

Stay tuned


End file.
